


Come Around My Way

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, G!P Kara, Geek Lena, High School, Knotting, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Omega Lena, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, jock kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena’s been best friends with the most popular alpha at National City high for some years now, and she’s never stopped being in love with her. They’re about to graduate, and before she leaves for college, she knows she has to ask Kara Danvers to help her lose her virginity...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from the immeasurable @wolfjillyjill from Tumblr: ‘Geek Virgin Lena asks her best friend Hunky Jock G!P Kara to raw her in all available holes.’ - I didn’t want to fit this one into Smutcation because it was too long and too damn good to waste on a one shot. 
> 
> My first multi-chapter Supergirl piece! I’m still a terrible asshole who doesn’t watch the show (fuck that queerbaiting) but I hope everything is as in-universe accurate as can be. I did a fair bit of research on other fics~

There really was no alpha like Kara Danvers. Not at National City High, anyway.

She glided through the halls like a parade float in her letterman, high-fiving seniors and freshman alike, and her golden, perfectly-glossy waves of hair left the omegas swooning in her wake. Not to mention the fact that she smelled like sunshine and ocean waves, and her smile was as big as a billboard. She’d won more trophies for more sports than she had years of her life, and the whole school cheered whenever she took the field; soccer, football, baseball, basketball…didn’t matter that she blushed and stammered at the podium during pep rallies. The school’s alpha star was always Kara Danvers. And, to put insult to injury, she wasn’t a dumb jock. Her grades were often hinging on the thread, due to shifting schedules and coaches demands on her all-too-pressed time, but she always passed, and her writing was top notch, above-par, even.

Half the journalism class was in love with her….and that absolutely included Senior Editor Lena Luthor. Her best friend. And just about the farthest thing from the sunshine-sweet, popular jock.

“Lena!” Kara leaned into her space, dropping a packet of pens on her desk with a dramatic flair. “Look at how many I’ve brought for you to lose!”

“Oh ha,” The Luthor omega responded, trying to ignore the call of the alpha’s sun-washed scent, so close to her nose. She wrinkled it instead, feigning distaste. “I’ll have you know I haven’t lost one since your last game, and that ball you hit into the stands was hardly my fault…”

Lena did not glide through the halls. She was too well-observed for that. Though she was, undoubtably, very beautiful (enough that the graffiti written in the bathroom stalls was especially disparaging—this was how she first learned she was good-looking enough to be a threat) very rich, and a pliable, unmarked omega to boot, no alpha would be caught dead with Lex Luthor’s little sister under their arm. She wasn’t ostracized, not anymore; they feared her quick tongue and sharp wit too much for that. But she was isolated, on the ivory tower of her various STEM pursuits and the editor position. There were admirers, maybe, and a few hangers-on, but none who stayed too close. The Luthor name was poison, and she’d been raised to know it. Sam Arias, a fellow outcast, was her only close friend from childhood, but by now they had different class schedules.

In her family, she was alone. Lex tried his best, but Lillian rained hell upon her for simply being born; an omega, not an alpha, like the two of them. No matter how well she dressed or how educated she became, she would never be enough for her mother. To Lillian she would always be an omega, ruled by instinct and no more trustworthy than a whore.

And then there was Kara.

Kara Danvers had appeared like a bright ray of sun on a cloudy day on the first day of eighth grade, and Lena’s world had changed. She was pushed from behind by one of the more aggressive anti-Luthor alphas (maybe Morgan Edge, she couldn’t remember) and her new book bag had split, sending her and its contents flying as she tripped on the strap. Her face met the concrete and she’d cried out, helpless in her thirteen-year old fury and humiliation, unable to give voice to her feelings….and that was when Kara appeared, striding from nowhere, pushed the boy aside and trumpeted in his face like a golden swan. She’d stood over the prone brunette omega, a tiny, gloriously-blonde alpha with a strength that seemed to radiate from her very bones, and threatened hell upon the next person to mess with her. None had taken the challenge rising with her immature hackles, despite her inexperience and size, and no one ever would again. Lena had laid in her messy sprawl among her bookbag’s ruin, and stared in awe at the girl who would become her first crush, which later spiraled into deep, unrequited love.

Kara had risen in the ranks from that day forward, but she always tugged Lena on behind her, never leaving the omega behind. Lena didn’t know what she had done to deserve such doggedly loyal friendship, but she did the best she could to return it in kind. The Danvers family had practically adopted her, and most nights she would find herself gravitating to the warmth of their table. Alex, Kara’s older sister, had taken some time to accept that a Luthor was her sister’s best friend, but when she had, it had mostly been as a result of her relationship with her first college sweetheart; Maggie, a sensible and smart criminal justice major alpha. Alex and Maggie now welcomed Lena to those family dinner nights, and Lena had a safety in their home that she couldn’t replicate in her own sterile-white mansion, despite the security guards, dogs and cameras mounted on every angle.

She couldn’t invite Kara to her house when her mother was home, but since Lillian often took months-long trips, when she could she would cater to their every adolescent desire with the credit cards left to her. She’d taken Kara for go-kart trips, road trips in the Phantom to see the giant ball of twine, aquariums…anything to be closer to her. To make her smile in that big, unreserved way of hers, so genuine and full of heart.

It didn’t take her long, maybe only a year into their high school career, to realize she loved Kara.

There weren’t many alphas who kept friendly relationships with omegas after maturity, when the heats and ruts started making the hallways more interesting. But Kara did. Perhaps because Lena had never had a heat, Kara had always treated her more or less the same as she did when they were young, and their close friendship was often observed, remarked upon for its uniqueness. Sam persistently teased that everyone in the school thought Kara was plowing Lena behind the football bleachers every weekend, and Lena hotly denied it….even though there was a lot in her that hoped someday it would be true. All throughout their sophomore and junior years, she’d seen Kara keep time with other omegas, going into rut and pursuing a string of boys and girls alike. It had pained her more than anything to see her friend get lusty and pine like any other alpha…but she’d never treated Lena that way. Nor, however, had she allowed any alpha to make foul jokes about her relationship with the omega in her earshot. In some ways, her kindness to her friend had always made Lena’s love stronger. Stronger than any other love she had in her life, that was for sure.

It had, however, taken her three more years to decide whether or not to do anything about it, and today, as the April afternoon sun streamed into the nearly-empty classroom and the halls thundered with the cacophony of the leaving student populace, she’d realized she’d nearly run out of time. It was senior year, and she was still an undated, unmated omega, who’d never so much as made out with anyone. Meanwhile, thanks to the intensity of Kara’s ruts, her legend had grown as a kind, considerate lover with a…very large appendage.

Her eyes darted down to Kara’s crotch now, under her jeans, as the alpha poked her playfully with a pen lifted from the pile on her desk. She knew Kara hadn’t shifted, but she wanted to imagine what it would look like when she did. She licked her lips and crossed her legs, trying to cut off the flow of her imagination before the faucet started running in other areas. They were alone in the class, which didn’t help; since they were the only two senior members still finishing up their spring projects. The sun gave Kara’s skin a shimmer that was mesmerizing to Lena and she could hardly focus on her paperwork, sprawled out on the desk in front of them.

“Did you hear Supergirl saved a busload of children from that unexpected earthquake?” She asked, trying to distract herself while she willed up the courage to do what she’d wanted to do for weeks now.

Supergirl was a favorite shared topic of theirs; ever since the heroine had appeared in National City four years earlier, her exploits had been Lena’s favorite news items. She had decided to go into journalism almost purely for more Supergirl stories, and Kara knew she had an absolute crush on the red and blue-suited mysterious young alpha. She teased Lena over it, of course, but there was an extra layer of sensuality to her teasing about Supergirl. Lena had hoped, perhaps, maybe…it was because Kara was jealous.

Kara snorted this time, clearly unimpressed. “You’re a day behind news, Luthor. And it wasn’t a busload; it was a small field trip and a bunch of parent cars.”

Lena arched a brow. “The paper said a bus, Danvers. Are you telling me that you, once again, risked your neck for a scoop?” At Kara’s sheepish shrug, she feigned exasperation. “We talked about this!”

“Can’t have my Luthor go without her Super fix.” Kara’s smile was sweet and sly and Lena felt herself melting in every butter-pat way that she could.

“Do you think you can bring your danger-loving self over tonight?” The omega tossed her dark hair and tried hard not to bite her lip. “I…uh…Mom’s not going to be home, and you know how lonely that place is when Lex is at college…”

_And I have something I need to ask you._

Kara brightened. “Say no more! Girl time and ice cream, on me this time.” Sheepish grin returned. “I still feel bad for cleaning out your freezer.”

“No, you don’t.” Lena rolled her eyes, and stretched. “So, tonight, then?” She said, hoping to come off casual.

“Tonight.” The alpha confirmed.

  
At the Luthor mansion that night as the clock crept closer to the time when Kara would be there, Lena was a ball of nerves. She’d flung herself into her preparations like a mad thing, even though all Kara ever expected was pizza and a bad movie. The lights were dimmed, there were candles, and she was showered, shaved, perfumed and lotioned to perfection, or as near as she felt she could get. Her hair was falling in loose, dark waves, and her lips were blood-red outlined in the style she preferred. The only issue was an outfit. She’d tried on two skimpy nightgowns that had looked far less revealing online, and couldn’t justify prancing to the door to greet the alpha in either one of them; both spelled out ‘fuck me’ far more drastically than she had planned. Finally, when the sky darkened and she heard Kara’s truck lurch up the drive, she knew she’d run out of time, and frantically threw on the nearest things to her right as the doorbell began to chime.

She fairly ran down the stairs, and skidded past a mirror before she did a double take and saw herself. Her hair had touseled into a mess, her eyeliner was smudged, and she’d managed to throw on a pair of too-small sleep shorts under a mis-buttoned oversized flannel; one of Kara’s, actually, that she shamefully sometimes slept with... because it was covered in alpha scent. _Oh my god._ Her skin burned, but there was nothing for it; she propelled herself to the door and yanked it open, feeling like all of her preparation had been destroyed in seconds.

Kara stepped through the door just as the last rays of sun began to stretch long and red shadow-fingers over the Luthor lawn (immaculately green and clipped). She was holding a six pack of root beer and a roughly-kiddie pool-sized container of Neapolitan ice cream, and she’d never looked better, frankly. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, with her sweatshirt ripped wide at the neck, exposing the flesh below, and her legs were long as dandelion stems under the thin shorts she wore. Lena had to stop herself from fluttering out with aroused pheromones like a swooning Victorian maiden.

“Wow, Lena, that shirt looks…way better on you than it does on me.” Kara said, by way of greeting, as she set the soda and ice cream down in the entry way in order to kick her shoes off; Lillian had strict rules about that.

Lena fought the blush wanting to rise in the high cream of her cheekbones. “Oh yeah? Just getting use out of it, since you keep leaving it here. Don’t leave that in the hallway, it’ll melt. Come on.”

Kara followed her into the enormous kitchen, opened onto a living room where the tv took up half the wall. Lena pointed the remote at it; she’d rented a series of bad, bad superhero flicks from the ‘80s on demand. The pizza was still piping hot, and the candles flickered softly, but Lena was off the plan, far off. She felt disoriented and half-awake, frankly. _Am I going through with this?_ She wondered, as she watched Kara settle in and jabber about the latest game while she grabbed a slice and stuffed it into her mouth. _She could hate me. I could hate me. This could all go so far south._

Movies progressed into bad reality tv, and the sky darkened to a rich, velvet-blue black in the windows on the opposite wall. She sat on the far end of the couch, knees to her chest, and pretended to pay attention to The Bachelor as Kara made root beer floats and complained about hot tub scenes. The alpha was splayed out, comfortable as usual on the Luthor sectional couches, and her knees were wide open, giving Lena an unprecedented view down those sleep shorts. She tried her absolute hardest not to stare, but it was an impossible task. Her aroused scent began to seep out, signaling to the wind that she was available to mate.

Every now and again, Kara’s nostrils would flare and she would get a funny, glazed sort of look as her mouth dropped open. She was idly looking around the house, at the windows, as if she could find the source outside, and luckily she hadn’t connected it to Lena, yet, but the smell of an aroused omega was clearly doing something to her, something controlled by primal physiology. She shifted her legs, looking uncomfortable, and then hitched her shorts around. Lena bit her lip against a gasp as she saw the alpha’s underwear began to bunch and tighten, and she could just see the outline of something beginning to rise. This only fed into her desire, and a feedback loop of scent and reaction.

They stayed that way, on opposite ends of the couch, fidgeting and uncomfortable, for at least an hour before Lena decided she had to do something. The clock below the TV was starting to veer past midnight, and before long Kara would be yawning; a byproduct of all of her early morning conditioning to sport schedules. She had to move fast, and, judging by the bulge starting to form in the alpha’s shorts, this may be the opportunity she needed.

“I have to ask you something,” Lena finally blurted out, when the urge became to great. “And I’m not sure how to get it out.”

Kara turned to look at her, hitting ‘mute’ on the remote. “That sounds serious.” She joked, playfully, but it died as she saw Lena’s eyes were still and solemn.

“It kind of is. It could kind of ruin our friendship, if I’m being honest.” Lena scooted a little closer on the couch and took a deep breath. “I’m scared to even ask, but…”

“Lena.” Kara took hold of her hands, and leaned into her space, meaningfully catching her eyes. “Nothing you could say could ever ruin our friendship. You can ask me anything, and I mean it.”

 _Here it goes_. Lena inhaled. “Even if it’s to fuck me?” She asked, point-blank.

Kara dropped her hands like she’d been scalded and her eyes rounded wide as saucers. She looked at Lena like she’d begun to speak in tongues, and the young omega felt a wave of nauseous regret pass through her. Kara gaped and didn’t seem to know how to close her jaw. Even so, Lena was encouraged by the sight of the bulge in her shorts increasing, ever-so-slightly, and the way her eyes dropped to the exposed, gaping neck of the flannel, as if seeing Lena’s pale, gossamer skin through the haphazard buttons for the first time.

“To…what?” The young alpha repeated, and swallowed hard.

“To fuck me, Kara.” Lena tried not to blink. “I’m a virgin. You know that. And my first heat hasn’t ever come because no alpha wants to try their hand at a Luthor. You know what happens to omegas who haven’t cycled at college; they get their drinks drugged and they get followed around campus by a pack of snarling alphas just waiting to—“ She shook her head violently, before continuing in a ragged rush, looking mostly at her legs, now. “You’re the only one, Kara. The only one I trust. You could…make it gentle. You could…teach me. So when I go off to college I don’t smell inexperienced.”

Kara was still staring at her as if she’d turned into a fish. “You…want me…to…”

Lena began to crumble, internally. “Kara, if this is too much, we can just forget I said—“

“No.” The alpha held up her hands. “No, I’m just…processing, Lena. It’s…it’s a lot.” She drew in a breath.

“This was a stupid idea,” Lena began to shake her head. “I should have never-“

“Lena.” Kara put her strong hand on the omega’s quivering knee and that shocked her into silence. “I want to. Okay? I just…you’re my best friend. I don’t wanna ruin that.” She looked helpless.

“It doesn’t have to ruin it.” Lena took ahold of those fingers in her own. “I know you’d never hurt me, Kara. I trust you.”

“I trust you, too.” The alpha admitted, looking down at their joined fingers and then up into Lena’s searching green eyes. “And…well, it doesn’t hurt that you’re really fucking beautiful, of course.”

At that, Lena blushed, but she covered it with a laugh. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Danvers.” She assured the young alpha. “Or I wouldn’t be asking.”

Kara giggled. “Makes sense.” She wet her lips. “So how do we….”

“Get started?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s eyes were so much closer now; she was starting to lean over the omega.

“I was thinking we could make out a little bit.” Lena breathed, feeling Kara shift her knees closer to her own, watching those blue eyes zero in on her lips.

“Good plan.” Kara whispered, almost onto her lips, and then they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s been keeping secrets, but it’s about to get harder to control them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MESSY BLOWJOB INCOMING. 
> 
> I...had fun with this one. Too much fun. I had to include ‘size kink’ in the tags thanks to all the fun I had. Virginity-taking in the next chapter!

Kara knew she was in trouble as soon as Lena’s strawberry-sweet tongue flickered into her mouth, and she moaned.

She gripped Lena’s shoulders and struggled to maintain her equilibrium. She remembered when her cousin Clark first taught her how to fly, and her body wanted to float all the time; this was like that. Lena’s lips were plush pillow softness, and her tongue was a wet fire, burning inside of her mouth like a brand. She had to stop herself from levitating several times, but she still felt untethered. Weightless. Then the pounding pressure began in her lower half and she was aware of her body again, leaning into Lena’s, as she sought comfort for her aching cock like she had with the others.

This was…this was something different. This was _trouble_. She knew it as soon as their lips touched and she was getting confirmation like the ringing of alarm bells every time she tasted the heat of her friend’s mouth. Like a siren, as Lena’s hand landed tentatively on her thigh. No omega had ever made her feel like this, not this quickly and this strong. She was already hardening, and a heavy, coiling feeling was building at the base of her stomach. She had to cut this off, or she’d be falling into something much deeper than what Lena said she wanted.

But oh, Kara _wanted_ more.

She’d always wanted more, since maybe eighth grade; the first day she’d seen Lena, and the first time her alpha protective instincts surged into play. She’d become the omega’s friend to keep close to her, to smell her beguiling, intoxicating scent that thirteen-year-old alpha Kara had no idea what to do with, and by the time she figured it out….it was too late. They were friends, and the idea of revealing her attraction was terrifying beyond measure simply because they were friends, and _what if Lena didn’t want to hang out with her anymore if she knew Kara lusted after her like all the other alphas?_

Some of the locker room talk among alphas made her blood boil. She remembered toweling herself dry after a game, when she overheard Morgan Edge talking nonchalantly to Jack Speer.

“…bet she gives head like a demon. Those red lips are made for cock, I’m telling you.”

Jack rolled his eyes and his handsome face contorted in a grin. “That may be, Edge, but you’d have a hard time talking her into it. Luthor isn’t dumb enough to fall for your bullshit. Me, on the other hand…” He shrugged. “I know how to talk to lonely girls.”

Edge raised his lip, unimpressed. “Fuck _talking_ to her, that’s pussy shit. I’ll just wait for that prime little bitch to go into heat and then—“ He thrust his hips, obviously miming the act he wanted to complete.

Kara couldn’t stand anymore then, and had stepped into view. “Are you two talking about Lena Luthor?” She’d asked, challenge rising in her throat.

Jack had had the decency to avoid her eyes, but Edge wasn’t that kind of alpha. He snorted. “So what if I was? Not like she’s your mate.” He leaned across the bench, ready to deliver the jibe. “And from what I’ve heard she’s just _gagging_ for—“

She’d leapt over the bench then, and the scuffle had alerted Coach J’onn, so there hadn’t been time to fully deliver the beating she felt Edge deserved for his remarks. The memory of it seared her, though, and she’d had a hard time feeling any sympathy when Edge broke his arm during a game and couldn’t finish the football season. She _might_ have applied the tiniest hint of super strength to her tackle, of course, but no one could prove it was her. No one knew who she really was.

Including Lena.

Lena didn’t know who she was either. _And you need to tell her_ , the good, noble part of her insisted. _You need to stop kissing her and tell her you’re Supergirl before this goes any further or she’ll hate you._ But the bad, dark-hearted part of her, the part that she hoped would’ve been left on Krypton, disagreed. _She’ll hate you already_ , her dark inner voice whispered. _You may as well touch her because you don’t deserve it, and if she figures that out, you’ll lose your chance._

Her hands moved, cupping the porcelain of her friend’s jawline, slipping through her hair and working it free of the clip Lena had bound it up in, marveling at the silken tresses whispering through her fingers. She broke from those sweet, gasping lips and leaned to take a deep draught of that calling pulse she could see thudding on the omega’s neck, and now she could smell Lena’s arousal, her wetness, and it was becoming inevitable, too impossible to stop.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was tipping that long, pale length of Luthor back onto the couch and kissing her way down that neck, loving how the omega whimpered and arched under her. Her hips slid into place against Lena’s, and they shared a gasp, eyes connecting in a flash as the contact brought them intimately close. Kara could feel the heat of Lena through her shorts, and the thought of it…the idea of her best friend, under her, _wet_ for her…she could bear the intensity of it no longer.

The reality of what they were doing once again spurred Kara’s guilty thoughts. “Lena…”

“Kara, it’s okay, keep kissing me.” The omega arched again, insistently, but Kara sat up on her hips.

“No, no, it’s not okay. What if this messes up our friendship, Lena? I can’t…” She swallowed. “I can’t lose you just because I really want to fuck you right now.”

Lena moaned at the words, clearly unconsciously, and Kara almost forgot all about her noble impulses in the urge to kiss her again, make another moan drop from those honeyed lips. But then Lena’s eyes fluttered back open and she cleared her vision, looking more serious.

“Kara, look at me. This isn’t going to fuck up our friendship. I want this. If anything happens and we change our minds…well, I’m on birth control and you certainly don’t have to mark me. We can agree to forget about it.”

 _I don’t think I can._ Kara thought instantly, but her dick gave a hopeful little twitch as her alpha brain zeroed in on the permission she was being given. There was still, however, a growing issue that needed to be addressed. _You could hurt her. You need to tell her._ Kara had never lost restraint with other lovers, and she’d always managed to avoid giving herself over to a full rut, despite successfully presenting the appearance of it. Being with Lena however…she could tell within seconds it would ruin her self control.

And that was to say nothing of the size differential between her and normal human alphas.

“Well…” she wet her lips. “I mean, maybe you don’t want _me_ for your first time, Lena.” She gave a quick nod down to her crotch, where the bulge was already significant. “I don’t wanna…um…hurt you…”

The dark-haired omega’s eyes fairly flew open, and the whiteness of them centered on Kara’s crotch, resting just above her belly. Kara could actually see Lena’s inner omega respond with desire, and it was not helping her predicament. The barest hint of a whine came through Lena’s teeth and she bit her lip. Her eyes traveled back up to Kara’s, and the young alpha sucked in a breath to see that Lena’s pupils had dilated with lust.

“I doubt many omegas have complained about that particular issue before.” Lena pointed out, and, using the backs of her nails, began a slow strolling along Kara’s arm that was raising every hair to the touch.

 _You might complain if I break your bed and fracture your pelvis_. Kara swallowed what felt like a very large lump in her throat. _No. Breathe. Clark doesn’t hurt Lois. You won’t hurt Lena. You just need to get ahold of yourself_. “Lena, I—“

“Why don’t you show me what I’m working with, here?” Lena pointed out, her teeth lightly indenting on her lower lip; white and red. She’d raised herself up on her elbows and her gaze had zeroed in on the tenting bulge at the join of Kara’s legs. Her belly lifted, subtly, as if she was trying to test the weight of it. “I mean, I’ve never seen you shifted. Naked, plenty of times, but never…you know.”

 _Hard._ Kara swallowed again; the lumps in her throat seemed to be multiplying. _Lena Luthor wants to see me hard. Oh Rao, what if she doesn’t like what she sees?_

“Oh yeah, just flash you my dick, NBD.” She sniped, and her voice went higher than she meant it to. “Not like you could freak out and I’ll never be able to look at you without shame again. No. No big deal at all.”

Lena’s hand found her thigh, again, and she looked down at it, dumbly blinking. “Kara. I’m not going to freak out.” Her voice was soothing, honey-silken, warm and so inviting that Kara realized it wasn’t just her voice; Lena was broadcasting her scent in an instinctual effort to welcome a potential mate. “You’re an alpha. It’s just a part of you. I’m your best friend and I would never want to make you ashamed of _any_ part of you.”

The earnestness in her friend’s mesmerizing grey-green eyes was making Kara melt. All she wanted to do was lean forward and kiss Lena again. It took enormous will of effort not to just fall into it once more; she’d wanted to do this for so long that all the reasonable alarm bells were failing to be heard. “Okay,” she heard herself saying. “But just…tell me if it’s not…well…you know…”

The flush that started in her chest spread to her cheeks and neck as she pulled herself off of Lena’s smooth, all-too-arousing body, and stood up next to the couch. Her gym shorts felt uncomfortably tight, and the omega’s eyes on the outline of her shaft didn’t help much. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts, and paused, feeling vulnerable.

“Let me.” Lena’s voice was a silken whisper, and Kara shuddered; she’d never heard such raw arousal from her friend before.

The omega sat up, facing her on the couch, and her pale hands slipped over Kara’s fingers. Together they guided her shorts down past her knees. She stepped out of them, and was intimately aware of the air conditioned mansion air sending prickles through her skin. She was still wearing underwear, of course, but now with just her sweatshirt on, she felt absurdly exposed, and almost cupped her hands over her erection. But there was nothing for it. As she looked down, both she and Lena could clearly see the outline of the head, and there was even a damp patch spreading from the tip; the kiss had gotten her more excited than she’d realized. Blushing, she prayed to every Kryptonian god that this wouldn’t turn into a nightmare, and drew her sweatshirt over her head, exposing her sports bra and leaving her half-naked. She heard the slightest gasp from her friend, but steeled her nerves and peeled her sweat-stuck underwear off of her aching body, dropping them to the floor to join her shorts.

Her cock bounced eagerly out, already stiffening further, even as she watched the omega carefully for a negative reaction. The reaction she got was unprecedented, but certainly not negative: Lena’s eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in an unconscious ‘o’ shape. She seemed to take a long time before she could respond, but the scent of omega arousal that Kara had been smelling all night began to increase in thick, perfumed waves.

“Oh.” Lena said, after some time. Her tongue flicked out over her lips and she looked glazed, almost hungry.

“Oh?” Kara parroted back to her, and felt a little bit more boldness release the pressure on her stomach as the scent of omega wafted to her nose. She wrapped her hands around the shaft and dragged her fingers slowly down the length, pumping to aid it’s inflating to full size. “That’s all you have to say?”

“It’s big.”

Lena sounded half-dazed, and Kara found a wolffish grin crossing her lips. “Yeah, so I’ve been told.”

The omega rolled her eyes at that, and Lena Luthor returned in full form. “Oh please, alphas and your dicks. At least you didn’t send me an unsolicited picture of it next to a Coke can.”

“But you like it.” Kara persisted. She liked this feeling; this bold, aggressive feeling in her belly, unfurling like a banner. She wanted to run with it. Her hand drew slowly up and down her length again, and the concerns she had started fleeing out the window as she saw Lena’s hungry eyes dart back down.

“Yeah.” She breathed, after a time. “I like it, Kara.”

 _Oh Rao, I’m in trouble._ Kara watched in awe as Lena leaned forward, and her breath just grazed the tip, which bobbed eagerly in response. Those red lips were parted, moistened, and she almost thrust her hips forward instinctively to claim them.

“Can I?” Lena asked, and her voice was breathy, soft. Kara felt it on the sensitive skin just above the base of her cock and she shivered.

“Yeah.” Her voice was dry, hoarse.

The permission seemed to take the omega’s breath away. She looked up at Kara, and, still looking into her eyes, wrapped her long, smooth fingers around the alpha’s cock. Kara let her hand drop away and groaned, wanting to thrust. Instead, she bit her lip painfully and watched as Lena gave a slow, exploratory pump.

“You’re so soft. Well, not _soft,_ but…smooth. And warm.” Lena commented, as if she were recording notes in the science lab, and Kara wanted to moan at the innocence of her tone. “Can I…do you want me to use my mouth?”

“Fuck, Lena, I kinda _need_ you to.” Kara admitted, honestly.

“Will you teach me?” A furrow appeared in her friends brow, even as she moved her hand up and down, continuing her unconscious teasing. “I’m not sure I…I don’t know how to do it right.”

Kara nodded, internally thinking that there was no way she wasn’t going to blow her load, no matter if Lena was experienced or not. A possessive, instinctual longing had set up shop in her groin, and she found herself threading her fingers through her friend’s raven-black hair, guiding her mouth closer.

“I’ll show you.” Her voice was gravelly with need.

 _What are you doing?_ Her internal voice was much tinier now, but it was still shrieking as she tugged Lena gently towards her cock, watching as the omega parted her lips in anticipation. _You’re not seriously going to—_

“Ohhh shit.” Kara almost lurched forward when Lena’s lips closed around her, and her inner voice was quelled in a swamp of lust.

Lena let the reddened head pop back out of her mouth, which had to stretch to even allow it entry. She dropped a loving kiss upon it’s broad, oozing tip, looking anxiously up at Kara. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, yeah baby it’s good, don’t stop.” She babbled, and guided the omega back to her aching cock, only later realizing she’d inadvertently slipped and called Lena ‘baby’. The omega didn’t seem to mind, however, and her mouth resumed its inexperienced-yet-overwhelming exploration. Her tongue slipped out to circle the head, and Kara moaned, feeling her stomach drop out as she fisted Lena’s perfect, gloriously-soft hair in her grip. The omega seemed to appreciate the dominating hold, and she answered with a moan of her own, vibrating around Kara’s swollen tip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she choked out an uncharacteristic curse, and resisted the urge to fuck forward into Lena’s virgin throat. The sweet, shy flickers of her tongue were intoxicating; Kara had had head from all kinds of omegas, but this was Lena Luthor, for Krypton’s sake, and every time she looked down and caught sight of that messy black ponytail held in her hands…she damn near lost it. _This is happening_ , she thought, dazed. _This is actually happening_.

Not only was it happening, but it was actually getting _better_ , somehow. Lena had begun to bob up and down, trying to accommodate Kara’s significant length, and it was absolutely mesmerizing. There was a steady, lovely slurping noise filling the room, and Kara was shaken by her fiendish delight in it. She could feel the heat of the omega’s mouth, and the tip of her cock was grazing her throat with each nudging pass. She couldn’t help it; it felt too good. She groaned and held Lena’s head steady, thrusting deeper.

Lena choked, almost immediately, and regret flooded Kara in an instant. She drew back. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Lena, oh shit, I—“

A strand of spit connected Lena’s glazed, red lips and her cockhead for a moment, and Kara was struck silent by how arousing it was to see the omega look up at her with her lipstick smeared and her eyes full of want.

“Don’t apologize.” Lena croaked. “Do it again.”

There was no conceivable way she could resist that. Kara surrendered to her instincts with a final, desperate moan. She tugged Lena back down to her throbbing cock and thrust into her mouth again, grunting with relief at the welcoming heat. Again, the omega gagged on her length, but Lena held her hips still, refusing to allow her to withdraw. She was clearly determined to take it, and Kara wasn’t able to find the will to stop her.

Kara’s hips started a jerking, uneven pattern, accompanied by the worshipful rise and fall of Lena’s dark head. The wet, smacking, slurping noises increased and it was driving the alpha crazy in her lust. She wanted to cum, but she also never wanted to cum. She wanted to flip Lena over and ravage her virgin cunt. She never wanted this blowjob to end. Her brain bounced back and forth between options like a loose racquetball and she settled on moaning frantically, while her cock thrust haphazardly into Lena’s willing mouth.

The pressure was building and building. Kara felt sweat drip off her face and land somewhere in Lena’s hair, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was too busy trying not to explode, because part of her was terrified she would blow the roof off of Lena’s perfect mouth when she actually came. _Oh Rao_ , she prayed, wildly, feeling herself throb as the climax raced up on her; _please, please don’t let me hurt her._

Finally, the pressure was too much. “Lena,” she gasped out, pulling back with an audible pop. “You have to stop or I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum.”

The omega made an unhappy whine and tried to wrap her lips back around Kara’s straining, aching cock, which by now was flowing with pre-cum and red as a fire engine.

“Isn’t that the point?” She rasped. 

“Shit,” Kara moaned, as Lena battered her hands away successfully and nuzzled against her length, stroking her cock alongside that porcelain, perfect face until the tip rested on her lips. A droplet of pre-cum eagerly rushed to meet them….It took a superhuman amount of strength not to thrust forward, but Kara managed, somehow.

“I…I don’t know if I can hold back.” She warned, raggedly.

“Then don’t.” Lena licked her lips and the sight was enough to make Kara’s cock twitch. “I’m not some fragile little princess of an omega, Kara. I’m a _Luthor_. Don’t forget it.”

And with that, she dropped her head and split her lips around the broad thickness of the cock once more. Kara grunted in surprise and admiration, and then let out a long, low moan as Lena resumed her pace. This time, the omega was clearly on a mission. Her tongue stroked along the sensitive tip every time she withdrew to gag down another inch, and she suction-cupped her lips to the head whenever the opportunity struck, leaving Kara stuck between wanting to thrust and wanting to hold her still to keep that delicious tension in place. She was looking up the whole time, too, as Kara stroked her chin and her hair, and the way her eyes pleaded with the alpha to let go, to _release…._ There was fear in Kara, but need too, and need was driving her now. She took a deep breath, praying once again that she wouldn’t hurt her best friend, and lurched forward, giving in to her aching desire to climax.

“Oh yes, yes Lena… _I’mgonnacum_!” Was all the warning she could give, before a grunt spilled from her lips and her tip exploded in ropes of pearly-white Kryptonian seed.

Lena swallowed every drop that she could take of the alpha’s cum, moaning around Kara’s pulsating, still-emptying length as she tried to contain the overflow. It wasn’t elegant; there was choking and a significant amount of mess that leaked out down her chin and smeared into the nape of that damn tease of a flannel... but Kara did not mind. In fact, she decided, making a mess out of Lena Luthor’s perfect face was her new favorite hobby. Especially if she could see the omega look up at her like that the entire time.

Like she was Supergirl.

Kara swallowed, and finally withdrew her twitching, sputtering cock from that all-too-inviting mouth. She swept her thumb over a creamy deposit that had landed on the omega’s cheek, and Lena greedily sucked the digit into her mouth, licking it thoroughly clean. Improbably, though it was exponentially soon after her orgasm, Kara felt herself shudder and harden again, watching Lena’s pouty red lips wrap around her fingers.

“Wow,” she said, wonderingly, unable to adequately express what she was feeling. “That was…wow.”

“I agree.” Lena’s voice was throaty, hoarse, and it only made the alpha’s possessive desire swell higher.

There was no more indecision left in Kara. It seemed to have fled with her orgasm. She pulled Lena to her feet, and kissed her thoroughly, tongue sweeping into every corner of the omega’s recently-used mouth to taste where her pleasure had landed. Lena moaned and clung to her, slumping against her body, and she groaned back, enjoying the way her scent was covering those plump red lips.

“Come on,” she encouraged, rough and needy, when the kiss broke. “I’m going to make you _scream_ tonight, Luthor.” She promised, and Lena’s eyes lit up.

The chase to the bedroom was on.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go all the way. Home base, touchdown, etc. Virginity metaphors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really intended to just keep this at three chapters. I really did. And then, well, I got carried away. Damn my smutty, stupid, self-punishing brain. 
> 
> Two more chapters after this one. And then I’m DONE. I MEAN IT.

Lena let Kara catch her in the hallway beside the door to her bathroom, breathless with anticipation. The young alpha had given chase swiftly, and with such confident surety that Lena felt no need to keep up the age-old game anymore, thrilling as it had been. She threw her head back obligingly, offering her neck in submission, and her skin tingled as Kara drew in a breath through her teeth, scenting her pulse. She felt her body ache for the dizzying hold of the mating bite, and, far away, her scientist’s brain was processing and understanding that this was what they’d told her she would experience in omega sex ed. There was a distinct difference, however, from seeing it in a grainy badly-acted PSA from the 90s, and feeling the urge to submit herself, here in the hallway right across from her mother’s bedroom. She trembled, caught between instinctive desire and desperate nerves.  
  
Luckily, Kara’s experience had apparently taught her how to behave appropriately with fragile young omegas, and she let her hands sculpt around Lena’s upper arms, heating them even through the flannel. Bright blue eyes locked into her own, and she swallowed, taking deep breaths as calming, soothing alpha pheromones began to waft from Kara’s pores. Suddenly it was hard to stand and look directly at her best friend, someone she’d seen nearly every day of her life so far, and not want to kiss her again. Not for the first time, she realized she’d made a _huge_ mistake. They could never go back after this. Everything Kara feared was right; their friendship was definitely ruined. But, as Lena felt wetness leak into the already-soaked crotch of her shorts, she hoped desperately that there was a new kind of relationship forming between them. Soon to be in her bedroom.  
  
_God_ , she thought, dazed by Kara’s closeness, _I can’t believe we’re about to do this. Kara Danvers is going to take my virginity._  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Kara wrinkled her brow, looking so sweet and concerned that Lena really did want to kiss her, and she only barely restrained. “I can’t believe we’re going to do this,” the alpha confessed, and her eyes searched Lena’s for confirmation. “I mean, if you’re sure…?”  
  
Restraint broke like a dam and Lena whimpered, leaning into Kara’s gently pursed mouth like it was a lifeline. They kissed, again, and the wet tangle of tongues and nipping, delicate teeth on darting lips was like a tsunami; a tidal wave of emotion in a silent exchange. She wanted to tell the alpha that she was in _love_ with her, and that it was something she’d never felt more sure about in her life…but that was impossible, of course. Instead she just whispered ‘Yes’ over and over until she felt Kara harden against her thigh and the alpha’s hands slipped from her shoulders to her waist.  
  
That was encouraging, so she threaded her fingers in golden hair and hitched a leg over Kara’s hip, trying to offer herself. Kara grunted, and lifted both of Lena’s long legs with ease, draping them around her waist, and her hands moved to cup the omega’s ass, pulling her close. _Holy hell, she’s strong. I guess football does a lot for her muscles._ Lena’s thoughts on Kara’s athletic ability were brief though, and she had to clutch Kara’s back, as the alpha began to steer their bodies in the direction of the bedroom. The blonde was unerringly accurate, even as her hips pumped reflexively against Lena’s surprised, draped form. _God, that cock of hers is so damn big,_ she found herself thinking deliriously, even as Kara stumblingly piloted them through the hallway.  _I don’t even know if it’ll fit but I want it so bad…_  
  
There was a brief and urgent scuffling at her door, but it was behind Lena’s back, so she couldn’t see. She heard what might have been the doorknob breaking, but that, of course, was impossible because it was a solid steel knob, so she discarded that idea with engineering efficiency and focused on the fact that the door was now open, and Kara was carrying her to the bed. She was dropped, somewhat unceremoniously, to the expensive surface of her comforter, and let out a little ‘ _oof_ ’ as the air popped out of her lungs, but Kara was on her in a moment, and she only had time to regain her breath in little gasps.  
  
She had time to appreciate, once more, just how beautiful Kara Danvers really was as the blonde began nipping down her stomach, popping open the buttons of the flannel by worrying them with her teeth. She obliged when Kara insistently pushed the open halves of the shirt away, and suppressed a moan when Kara buried her face in her breasts, kissing and licking worshipfully. Those blue eyes were flashing with desire and mischievous delight, and the steadfast strength of those hands holding her hips in place made her swoon. She could see the rippling gleam of sweat as it rolled across Kara’s well-muscled shoulders, and her tongue longed to follow the salt, but clearly, Kara’s tongue had other ideas. Lena let out a startled cry as the alpha’s mouth locked around her reddened, alert nipple and her teeth grazed sharply. She jerked and her hands slammed onto the fabric of her comforter, bunching and seeking scant purchase in the slippery satin.  
  
“O- _oh_ !” She cried out, feeling her stomach tense and her thighs shake. Kara gave her a wide, bright grin in response.  
  
“Sensitive, huh?” The alpha looked practically delighted as her fingers played over Lena’s breast, and her other hand went roving, dipping below Lena’s waistband. “That’s good. I like your noises.”  
  
The shorts came down, slowly rolling over her hips, and she raised them obligingly. Kara seemed in awe of the dark triangle of hair between her thighs, and stared openly. At first, Lena wanted to ask if it was okay, and felt absurdly self-conscious (even though she’d just given Kara a _blowjob_ , for Christ’s sake) but she swallowed the lump in her gullet and peeled her legs apart, letting the alpha get a little bit more of a view. Kara’s face contorted like she was being hurt and she let out an agonized groan.  
  
“Lena, you’re _wet_ .” Kara spoke reverently as her hands travelled up the omega’s thighs, parting them further, and her eyes raised to Lena’s. “Is that from….is that for me?”  
  
Lena blushed, but she soldiered past it and pushed herself to be bold. “All for you,” she admitted, honestly, stroking Kara’s hair past her ear. “You make me _so_ wet, Kara.”  
  
It was only seconds later that she realized she’d said ‘ _make_ ’ instead of ‘made’, and that was a dead giveaway that she’d been thinking about this, but Kara just smiled widely at her and her heart clenched in nervous flurries. The alpha kept her gaze as she scooted closer, and her lips settled on the pale vulnerable flesh of Lena’s inner thigh, which jumped at the contact. She almost bit her lip against the soft mewl that action had wrenched from her, but then she remembered: _Kara likes my noises. Good, because I think I’m about to be loud…._  
  
Kara definitely approved and her lips moved further up Lena’s thigh, just grazing the tender curve at the termination of her thigh; the hollow divot leading down to her highly aroused sex. They could both definitely smell Lena’s enthusiasm at this point, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She fisted her fine satin sheets and felt her world explode in fire when Kara’s tongue swept out to collect the dewy droplets pooling on her pussy’s outer lips.  
  
“Mmmm… _fuck_ , you taste so good.” The alpha murmured into her vulva, and Lena was barely aware of the words. They soon disappeared anyway as Kara delved further inside with her tongue, slipping between her lips and stroking along the omega’s virgin entrance before flickering up to circle her clit.  
  
“God, Kara, what are you….” Lena gasped, and a hand slammed instinctually onto the back of the alpha’s blonde ponytail as Kara flicked her clit slowly back and forth with her wicked tongue, working it out from under the hood. “ _Holyfuckdon’tstopthatfeelssogood_ !”  
  
She felt the alpha grunt in enthusiastic responds, and she was too far gone to feel shame over her outburst. There was no more of Lillian Luthor’s well-bred restraint keeping her omega in check. Lena was too busy moaning and bucking for more, begging incoherently in streams of ‘ _Please please please’_ while Kara worked her tongue over and around her clit like she was strumming a violin. The alpha’s fingers crept up and began to tease her entrance, playing it along with her swollen bud, and that sent a whimpering curl of need through her belly, shaking her thighs with the ache. The sensation of almost-penetration was making the omega’s body keen for it in a way that her own fingers never had, and she started to thrash, unable to ask for what she needed.  
  
Kara didn’t seem inclined to read her mind, however, and continued wickedly teasing her fingers in circles around Lena’s swollen, damp outer lips, never dipping in where Lena needed them. The alpha was solely concentrating on flicking her clit with her talented tongue, and that was definitely enough to send Lena over the edge, but she was grasping on the precipice of her climax without the penetration she was suddenly craving. Her moans and whines took on a frustrated pitch, and Kara lifted her head to look at her, a knowing smile playing across her face.  
  
“You wanna tell me what you want?” The alpha simpered, and Lena didn’t know whether to openly beg right there or close her legs and kick Kara squarely in the chest.  
  
“God, Kara,” she whined, giving in to her need, even as the Lillian Luthor-raised part of her was in shock at this rebellion and her cheeks rose in a shameful flush. “I _want_ your fingers inside me.”  
  
“Then use your words.” Kara told her, smartly. “Closed mouths don’t get fed.”  
  
Lena wanted to make a dirty joke then, she really did, but Kara was slipping inside her to the knuckle and that one finger alone was enough to send a long, rolling moan from her stomach to her throat. The easy stroke of that single digit along her inner walls did more for her than three years alone with the finest vibrators that an American Express Black card could buy. She clenched the sheets, throat caught in a stranglehold, as Kara unerringly found her g-spot and gently palpated it to life, stroking the puffy, ridged flesh until her pussy pulsed out an eager flood in anticipation. That helped to ease the way for the second finger.  
  
By the time Kara had two fingers curling and thrusting deep inside, Lena was a howling, sobbing mess. The alpha’s mouth had latched onto her clit and her tongue was lashing like a bullwhip caught in a hurricane. Every part of the young Luthor was throbbing like one giant, over-sensitive organ and she felt sure she was babbling Kara’s name over and over like a prayer, or some kind of incarnation to an older god than one she knew. When she finally came, it nearly bent her in half.  
  
“ _OhgodohfuckKara_ !” She wailed, all composure lost, clutching the blonde head of the alpha between her shaking thighs as her body bucked sporadic and wild, like a rodeo horse.  
  
Kara murmured encouragement into her clit that sounded vaguely like ‘ _good girl, that’s it’_ and the vibrations combined with the words themselves (the _praise_ ) set her off again, another amazing orgasm right on the heels of the first. Lena let out unhinged, frantic moans, completely lost in her disbelief. She’d had a hard enough time making herself cum once, let alone twice so close together, and the fact that Kara Danvers had done it with a) apparent ease/enjoyment, and b) hadn’t even truly fucked her yet…Well, she now thought she fully understood the expression ‘mind-blowing sex’.

And her virginity was still, more or less, intact.  
  
“ _God_ , Kara,” she gasped, when the alpha finally emerged, grinning and absolutely glazed in her cum. “Did you…go to night school for that…or…?”  
  
Kara surged up her body and planted a messy, wet kiss on her lips, surprising her with the pleasantness of her own taste. Lena found she liked it more than she’d anticipated, and was eagerly sucking Kara’s tongue clean when the alpha pulled back. “It’s never been that good before, with anyone,” Kara told her with absurd honesty sparkling in those all-American blue eyes. “I _love_ making you cum, Lena. You look so beautiful when you do it.”  
  
_Oh shit._ Lena blinked, and there was a sudden, stupid urge to cry rising in her throat. She had no idea how saying something so simple had affected her so strongly, but she had to calm herself for several seconds before she could grin back at her friend. She put a strand of damp hair behind Kara’s ear and cupped her face. “You’re _really_ good at it.”  
  
Kara nipped at her fingers. “I wanna make you cum while I’m inside you.” She suggested, and the darkness in her eyes was so seductive Lena almost collapsed.  
  
“Oh fuck.” She said, simply, feeling dazed, and Kara laughed. It was a beautiful sound.  
  
“Can I?” The blonde asked, and it was really the _way_ she asked; so kindly, so honestly. Lena melted. She nodded, because that was all she could do, and felt her knees part further as the alpha climbed up her body, somewhat awkwardly, stretching out on top of her.  
  
Now she could feel all of Kara’s skin and the warm weight of her was setting her instinctual hormones on fire with the way the alpha’s body smelled and felt, pressing her down into the mattress. She could feel Kara’s cock again, nudging at her thigh, misaligned, and the soft skin brushing so _close_ to her pussy was drawing everything inside of her to a sharp, fine point. She tilted her hips, allowing Kara to slide closer, and the alpha gasped with her to feel the contact. For a long, contemplative moment, both simply looked down the plane of their bodies, naked and entwined. Lena felt strangely hypnotized watching Kara’s cock nestle in the thicket of her pubic hair, and she could see every vein surging along the shaft: the alpha was as aroused as she was, by the looks of things. As if to confirm, a small trickle of pre-cum oozed from the slit at the broad tip, and slipped down the purpled ridges below the head. She licked her lips, and dragged her eyes back up to see Kara watching her with naked lust.  
  
“Last chance to say no,” the alpha made a gravelly attempt at a joke, but underneath was the serious content to her words. “I’m about to fuck you, Lena. And I didn’t bring a condom.”  
  
“I’m on birth control.” She reminded her friend, gently, and let her arms drape around Kara’s sweat-dampened neck. “And it’s my first time, so I can’t give you anything. Although….” She shot Kara a sharp, raised eyebrow. “Didn’t you go out with that transfer student? Mon-something-or-other? Can’t say I know what _he_ was carrying…”  
  
Kara winced. “It was just a couple dates. He got way weird and clingy right away.” She moved her hips as if she was uncomfortable with the topic, but the momentum brought her cock sliding against Lena’s slick, puffy outer lips, and they both shared a gasp. “D-don’t worry,” Kara assured her, when she caught her breath again. “Alex and I go to Planned Parenthood every time I change partners. I’m clean.”  
  
“Good.” Lena’s own voice was huskier, deeper than she remembered it being. She shifted, and let her legs part wider, inviting Kara to rock forward as she locked her legs around the alpha’s waist. “You’re good to go, then…yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.” Kara swallowed. The gravity of the situation didn’t seem to be lost on her, despite Lena’s apparent anticipatory excitement. “But…how sure are you, because—“  
  
Lena rocked her hips up at the same time as she swallowed the alpha’s words (and hopefully her reservations) in a molten kiss. “Shut up and _take_ me, Kara.” She breathed into that sweet chapstick-and-pussy-tasting mouth, letting her nails dig deliberately into the nape of her friend’s neck, while her legs gave a firm squeeze to her waist. “Don’t you wanna be the first alpha to fuck me?”  
  
Kara’s blue eyes darkened as her pupils swallowed her irises and she growled: a low, dominant sound that sent shivers through Lena’s bones. Her hips gave a firm, involuntary rut and her instincts were sound, because the action brought her to the right place: nudging against Lena’s never-before-touched entrance. Lena could feel the silken fire of the tip, soft skin shifting over iron-hard muscle, and she let out a low moan. Kara caught her eyes again, and there was no more asking in the alpha’s face: the sweetness and concern was swallowed by lust and pure need. Her hand slipped between their bodies, holding Lena open, and she lined herself up.  
  
There was a sudden stab of fear as Kara began to push forward: Lena didn’t know how it could possibly fit. The head seemed to be much, much larger than it had felt in her mouth, and it was pressing so insistently, so forcefully, that she clutched Kara’s back with nervous anxiety, terrified she would tear in half. The alpha was determined, however, lost in her instinctual need to get _inside_ , to be the _first_ , and there was no going back. Lena gasped as she felt her muscles yield, and there was a sudden, uncomfortably sharp snapping feeling, like a rubber band being pulled back. Brief pain seared along her limbs, and she let out a mewling whimper, clawing at Kara’s back, but the alpha stilled inside her and did not pull out. Gradually, her body adjusted to the new and intrusive stretch, feeling split wide open, as her muscles pulsed and fluttered around thickness of the head, sealing tightly at the ridges where it met the rest of the shaft.  
  
“Lena.” Kara’s voice was low and gravelly, and she nipped at Lena’s collarbone, trying to get her attention. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”  
  
The omega shook her head, even as she felt a few tears drop loose onto her cheeks, scattering into her hair. “I’m okay.” She managed, holding for dear life onto Kara’s strong shoulders. “Just…be gentle. Go slow.”  
  
The young alpha’s brow furrowed, and she nodded, slipping her hands around Lena’s waist almost reverently, as if she was made of glass. She pushed forward again, keeping her eyes locked onto Lena’s half-lidded gaze, and the stretch wasn’t as uncomfortable this time. Lena let her lips fall open and she sighed, soft and breathy, as Kara, restraining herself to a tortoise’s pace, thrust again, giving her still more of that seemingly-endless cock. The shaft wasn’t as thick as the head, of course, but the stretch was still considerable, and the length of it was troubling, to be sure. Every time Lena looked down her body at where they were joined, it seemed like there was still so much more to go.  
  
Finally, after an agonizingly slow few moments, she was _filled_ , her belly tickled by the curling pubic hairs above Kara’s cock, and every inch of the alpha was pressed against her. The head bottomed out, nudging demandingly against her cervix for more room, but there was none: she had no more room to give. Lena panted, feeling her skin come ablaze with tingling heat, and her open thighs flexed as her heels locked around the alpha’s waist.  
  
Kara was seemingly overcome, and she buried her face in Lena’s neck, cupping her breasts with her fingers rolling over the rosy peaks, as her cock strained with the effort of keeping still. “ _God_ Lena,” she gasped, breath spilling hotly into the omega’s sweat-drenched clavicle. “So good… _hff_ …you feel so good.”  
  
Lena arched under her, feeling stuffed and yet not satisfied at the same time. “You can move,” she told Kara. “Please…fuck me.”  
  
The alpha’s head jerked up and her teeth bared in an instinctual snarl. Lena wasn’t afraid, though. She canted her hips up and tilted her head back, exposing her throat and sex in a submissive gesture, and Kara greedily lunged forward, taking what was offered. Teeth closed on her neck in a tight hold: not quite a bite, but enough to send ripples of excitement through her over-sensitive skin. The action also brought Kara’s hips forward, and the cock heaved inside her silken walls, while the base nudged against her swollen clit. Lena cried out at the combination of pleasure and pressure, and Kara grunted in response, withdrawing slightly to push back again.  
  
She began to let out more cries, then, as the alpha held her neck in firm, assertive jaws while her fingers dug into Lena’s plush hips and her cock rutted deep. Thrusting seemed to be one of Kara’s many gifts, because her cockhead seemed to brush past that swollen spot on Lena’s inner wall at every other stroke, while her base pounded into Lena’s clit, smacking the sensitive nub into heightened sensation. “Oh fuck, fuck me!” She cried out, although the plea was highly unnecessary at this point. “God, just fuck me, _Kara_ —!”  
  
“Take it,” the alpha snarled into her ear, releasing her pulse to scatter kisses along her collarbone in a hasty, wet rush. “Fucking take it, Lena, yes, that’s it, that’s my good, _good girl_ —“  
  
She came again before she fully realized what was happening, shrieking in surprised ecstasy as Kara pumped into her over and over, never stopping, riding her right through her orgasm even as her muscles tried to clench fruitlessly down to push her out. The alpha just huffed, driving into Lena like she was possessed, and her hips bore down into the young omega like a freight train. Before Lena knew it, she was already sailing down the tunnel towards another climax, gripping Kara’s back and wailing like she was being murdered.  
  
Lena was boneless, shaking like a rag doll as her eyes rolled up in her head. Kara growled and snarled above her like an animal: a wild, formless, inhumanly strong beast that never seemed to tire, and still, her cock rammed ceaselessly, dragging Lena into another orgasm even as the last lingered on the heels of the first. Her helpless cries just seemed to egg the alpha on and on, and Kara was muttering into her ear such obscene praise that Lena couldn’t even catch her breath fully before the next climax was clawing at her throat.  
  
Kara’s breath expelled out in a hiss through her teeth and her pace impossibly sped further. Lena’s hair was a sweat-tangled mess, and her head was slamming into the pillowcase as she thrashed, but the alpha bit at her jaw, forcing her eyes open. “I’m not gonna last long,” Kara choked, warningly. “Feels- _ah_ !-feels too fucking good…tell me…tell me where you want it…”  
  
“Inside,” Lena begged, before the alpha could finish her sentence, hitching her legs higher on Kara’s waist and squeezing insistently with her still-clenching muscles. “Inside, inside, inside…oh _fuck_ …”  
  
Kara gave a strangled combination grunt and groan, and she surged forward, her teeth dropping to resume their gripping hold on Lena’s neck, right where the pale flesh met her shoulder. The alpha’s hips rocketed deeper, jackhammering so blindingly fast into Lena’s spread-open thighs that there were tears in the omega’s grey-green eyes and she knew she’d have bruises later…but fuck, it felt amazing right then. “Cum in me,” she begged, and threw her arms around Kara’s straining, damp neck. “I wanna feel it, please, _ohhh_ —!”  
  
A hot splash of wetness drenched her inner walls, taking her by surprise. Lena’s red lips dropped open in an ‘o’ as Kara moaned deeply into her neck and her hips gave a few more firm jerks, aiding the spurts of cum that fountained into the omega’s formerly-virgin-pussy. _Oh God, there’s a lot of it,_ she thought, blinking dazedly even as the alpha’s weight and teeth bore her to the bed, pinning her in place. _I never knew there was going to be this much…I should have put a towel down…_  
  
But all thoughts of how ruined her expensive sheets were disappeared in a slow haze as the warm, full feeling made her sleepily content. Kara was still spilling into her, gasping a little with each slowing spurt, and her weight was comforting. She stroked the alpha’s back, and cooed nonsense to her, shuddering as the pumps of cum finally tapered off. Kara didn’t seem to want to release her hold for a long time, however, so Lena lay quiescent and submissive below her, murmuring soft praise about how full she felt and how _much_ there was…until Kara’s inner alpha finally went dormant and she let go. She dropped an apologetic kiss on the bruising, deep mark she’d made, and Lena shuddered, prickling keenly at the thrill of it. _I want her to mark me for real,_ she thought, wildly, and only barely managed to restrain from gripping the alpha’s head to force her jaws back down as Kara drew away, peppering her neck and collarbone with kisses.  
  
“So…” Kara broke the silence, resting her forehead on Lena’s and nipping at the bridge of her nose. “You gonna spill the details with your best friend and tell me how your first time was?”  
  
Lena laughed, and was delighted to feel the sound reverberate through the alpha’s softening cock, still inside her. She stroked Kara’s hair, tenderly, and tried to convey some of her feelings through their eye contact, but she had no idea how much got through, as usual. “ _So_ good,” she told Kara, who grinned wolfishly back at her. “Really amazing alpha with a mouth like a Hoover and a _huge_ dick, lucky me.”  
  
“Lucky _me_ .” Kara corrected quietly, and Lena shivered, feeling herself go limp again. “Believe me, Lena. Lucky _me_.” She laid a kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips, but the omega turned and caught her mouth again. The kiss was soft, but desperate.  
  
There was a sudden terror in Lena’s body as they broke apart and Kara shifted her hips preparing to withdraw. She didn’t want the alpha to leave. She didn’t want this night to end. Lena cleared her throat. “You know…”  
  
Kara lifted her head. “Hmm?”  
  
“You’ve got two out of three so far.” Lena purred, stretching below the alpha as she lifted her lips to Kara’s ear. “But you know, you still have to be the first to fuck my ass…right?”  
  
The alpha went pale and rigid as a board, and her cock stiffened immediately, perking up like an eager puppy. Lena allowed herself a smug smile. The night was still young. Young enough to give her more time with the alpha she loved, and maybe that would be enough. Although, as she looked up at Kara’s awestruck, lust-filled face, she doubted any amount of time would ever be enough to satisfy her. _This is going to be a problem. But a problem I’ll handle another night_ , she decided as she gave the alpha what she hoped was a seductive, curling smile.  
  
Tonight she was gonna let Kara Danvers in every hole on her body, until they were both too sore and exhausted to move, or she died from multiple orgasms. A girl had to have goals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get further along with their newfound intimacy than ever before....and then have a morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Glad to see you again!
> 
> I tried to keep this chapter as realistic to first time anal, so while Luthor is definitely an adventurous lil thing (ayyy) she’s not gonna be some porn star over night. Check out my other stories if you’d like more experienced anal play. 
> 
> Huge shout out to the commenter (I am so fucking sorry I forgot who) who spotted the fact that Lena would definitely notice the crushed doorknob! As you can see, you were right, smarty pants. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone for your support, whether you had early access to this chapter or not. Cheers!

Kara didn’t think her night was going to get any better, or possibly this good ever again. She was coasting on an unbelievable high from the adrenaline and surging hormones and didn’t think there was any way she could come down. She was still inside of Lena, feeling her walls clench and grasp, and there was omega sweetness on her lips and fingers, and wrapped all around her cock. A perfect, peach-ripe heaven. How could her bliss expand any further.    
  
And then Lena offered Kara the chance to be the first to fuck her ass and it was like a lustful typhoon slammed into her brain’s drowsy, contented coastline.    
  
“What?” She asked, feeling dreamlike and sluggish. She blinked, and Lena smiled that slow, honey-molasses smile, dangerous as a shark, and the alpha knew she was in trouble. Her cock, however, was jumping to life, waking back up with no regard to her former exhaustion. “What?” She asked again, dopey as a pup.    
  
“I want you to fuck my ass, Kara,” Lena told her matter-of-factly, with elegant sweeps of those long eyelashes. “Didn’t I ask you to take my virginity? There’s one left.”   
  
Kara swallowed what felt like the Sahara desert. “You want me…”   
  
“To fuck my ass. Yes.” Lena arched up a little below her, exposing the flash of her neck in a long line. She purred into the alpha’s ear, even as her inner muscles flexed and pulsed around Kara’s rapidly-re-hardening cock. “Do you want to?”   
  
There was no feasible way she could jump up and down and shout, but Kara nearly did it anyway. Her head nodded frantically like a puppet on a string. “Y-yes, oh god  _ yes _ , Lena, holy shit, I just…” She shifted anxiously, touching foreheads with the dark-haired omega. “That’s a lot to take in.”   
  
“You’re telling me.” Lena quipped wryly, shooting a significant glance down at the join of their bodies. She rolled her hips, dragging a moan from the alpha: the motion was deliciously distracting. Lena smiled victoriously and jabbed her sharp little chin downwards at the base of Kara’s shaft. “You’re not exactly small.”   
  
“Stop that,” the alpha told her, distractedly, and put her hand on Lena’s shifting belly to hold her still. “That’s what I’m worried about, Lena. Anal isn’t easy with someone of my size.”   
  
“I’ve been practicing.” Lena told her, almost casually, and jerked her head to the nightstand drawer. “Go ahead, check out my collection.”   
  
_ Practicing? Collection? _ Now Kara was insatiably curious. Carefully, and with a lot of reluctant noises from both parties, she withdrew herself from Lena’s formerly-virgin pussy, and watched in admiration as a tidal flow of her release bubbled up after her cock. She leaned forward, inspecting the damage she’d done, and let her fingers play in the mess, stretching silky strands of their combined pleasure between her knuckles and letting it drop onto Lena’s swollen, overly-sensitized clit. The omega moaned, soft and sweet, and Kara had to tear herself away before she wanted to start again.    
  
“Where’s this collection of yours?” She managed to husk out, as Lena’s hips gave a jerk, and her cock began to pulse back to life.    
  
“Nightstand.” Lena responded, breathy but reasonably in control. “Top drawer.”   
  
The superhuman alpha casually wiped her sticky fingers on her thigh, and rolled over to look at the nightstand. Innocuous, tasteful and low-profile, and yet apparently containing a risqué secret. She’d spent the night at Lena’s house numerous times before, in this very bed, in fact, with that exact nightstand as the first thing she saw in the morning…and she’d never bothered to look in the drawer before. The idea that Lena had been keeping sex toys here… in plain sight? Kara thought her head may explode before she even managed to get the drawer open.    
  
What she saw inside, however, was definitely mind-blowing material.    
  
There, arranged on a neatly folded square of black velvet, was a selection of small, sleek-looking vibrators, nestled up against a silk-covered box. Kara goggled for a long moment, before she heard a polite ‘ahem’ noise behind her and shifted her attention to the box. She lifted the lid to reveal a graduated series of silver plugs, each tapered to a point and flared with a wide base, and each fitted with a different jewel. The metal had an expensive shimmer, and the gems looked real, to Kara’s untrained eye. She’d seen a few precious stones (recovered from crooks and jewel thieves on her rebellious, unescorted forays) and the way the stones were cut screamed authenticity. Her mouth was probably open, she knew, and her pulse was beating faster, but she still couldn’t bring herself to stop staring at what were probably the most expensive anal plugs in existence…and imagining Lena’s gorgeous little ass with a jewel between her pale cheeks. She lifted her head, awestruck, and caught the omega’s shy-yet-expectant smile.    
  
“Do you like?” Lena’s voice had the edge of a quaver on it and Kara realized she’d been staring far too long. “If it’s not your thing we can scrap it, really, it’s not—“   
  
“ _ No _ !” Kara blurted out, suddenly filled with alpha panic over being denied her prize. She recovered her cool, but only barely, and Lena’s smile slowly crept back onto her lips, like a cat who’d cornered a particularly plump and lovely canary.  _ She’s thought about this, _ the Kryptonian realized, with somewhat of a start.  _ She’s probably thought about all of it. Lena has fantasized about me. _

Her cock gave a twitch, and Kara had to bite back a moan. “ _ Mmmnnnnoo _ , nope, this is my thing, trust me. I just….you’ve been playing with these, Lena?”   
  
She lifted the largest plug, and held it by its red ruby end, cut in the shape of a heart. Her eyes twinkled and she waved it at Lena, feeling some of her own confidence return. “This one’s pretty big, how does a tight little virgin omega fit this monster?”   
  
“Do you want me to show you?” Lena purred, eyes dropping to half-lids, and Kara’s heart followed them, dropping into her belly.    
  
“S-show me?” She stuttered out, barely capable, and Lena slithered over to her, wrapping her fingers around the plug and removing it smoothly from Kara’s numb grasp. The omega placed a kiss on Kara’s collarbone, quick as a viper, and put the plug back in the box.    
  
“Not the big one to start, but yes.” She rummaged for a moment without breaking her heady gaze into Kara’s rounded eyes, and eventually withdrew a slightly-smaller-but-no-less-impressive plug, this one topped with a garnet. “This one is usually a good fit to work me up to it.”   
  
_ A good fit. _ Kara swallowed, hard. She gripped the sheets, and stared, transfixed, as Lena placed the silver metal serenely on her belly and reached again, this time pulling out a large bottle with a black label and a pump.  _ Lube _ . The bottle looked very well-used, and Kara blinked, impressed, as Lena expertly pumped out a dollop of a creamy substance that absolutely resembled cum, and a familiar smell made her crinkle her nose in confusion, as a strange alpha musk permeated the air.    
  
“It’s got replica alpha pheromones mixed in,” Lena explained. “It’s supposed to help get omegas receptive and relaxed, but so far it just smells funny to me.” She spread her fingers, applying the creamy lube to the plug from tip to base. Her fingers had a slow, mesmerizing glide over the smooth silver, but her eyes were deep, moss-covered wells and Kara couldn’t tear herself away from them. “Although, if I’m being honest, your scent definitely works wonders, so the concept isn’t wrong, I suppose.”   
  
“Yeah?” Kara’s voice was cracked, dry, as she wet her lips. “You like…uh…how I smell?”   
  
Lena laughed, and the sound was absurdly high in the quiet of the early morning (Kara dimly knew it must be around two or three o’clock, but she barely cared about sleep cycles anymore. Sleep was for someone who wasn’t currently in bed with Lena Luthor.)  “Silly alpha. Of course I do. Don’t you see how I react to it?”   
  
Kara knew Lena was only referring to biology and instincts: something her body couldn’t control. But she couldn’t help but swell up and puff with pride, feeling her alpha roar in triumph to be reminded of how she’d conquered the untouched Luthor omega only moments before. Instinct was a funny thing. She fought it, most of the time: keeping her inner alpha in check was a part of being Super. She went on dates, she pretended, but at the end of the day, she couldn’t fully give herself over. She couldn’t very well go sniffing after some omega in the middle of a crisis, could she? No. 

 

She’d worked hard to tamp it down, make her inner alpha docile, and yet…Lena always seemed to bring it out of her, no matter how tirelessly she worked to keep it hidden away. After all, here she was: in her best friend’s bed, having followed her alpha all the way up these stairs until she was rocking herself inside of Lena’s virgin depths.    
  
Reflecting on it didn’t make her feel too good, and Lena must have noticed the little furrow on her brow, because she put her hand on Kara’s. “Don’t worry,” the omega’s voice was kind, and so tenderly comforting, Kara almost couldn’t bear it. “It’s okay if that makes you uncomfortable, I—“   
  
She had to shut her up. She grabbed the Luthor girl by her porcelain shoulders, dusted with beauty marks, and kissed her, firm and deep, letting her tongue sweep into the velvety heat, until she’d just about checked Lena for cavities. 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all,” she admitted, truthfully, when they parted, and was pleased to see how slack and flustered the omega was in response to being so thoroughly kissed. “Lena, I’m just…I might like this a little too much.”    
  
“Me too.” Lena admitted, and it was so quiet that Kara’s heart almost stopped when she heard it. “I definitely do.”   
  
“What do we do about this?” The alpha asked, feeling genuinely helpless. “Us, I mean. What do we do about…. _ this _ ?” She gestured to their bodies, so intimately splayed over each other.    
  
“I don’t know.” Lena pulled herself on her elbows. “Do you want to stop?”   
  
“ _ No _ !” The reply was a bit too forceful, and Kara flushed. “I…uh… _ no _ , no I just wanna be sure you’re okay.” She finished, lamely.    
  
The Luthor heiress arched an immaculately-sculpted eyebrow. “Kara. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m lubing up a plug for you to slide into my ass.” The alpha shuddered, biting back a moan, but Lena continued. “I’d say I’m pretty okay with things.”   
  
Kara couldn’t help it: she let her eyes stray back down to the toy. Lena let her fingers glide up the smooth golden sides, and the Super couldn’t help the moan that shuddered out of her as her brain made the connection between that action and the feel of the Luthor’s hand wrapped around her cock. Her dick bounced hopefully against her thigh, twitching with nerves, and she let out a tiny moan, semi-unconsciously.    
  
“Here,” Lena’s voice was husky. She slid the garnet end of the plug, now glistening with lube, into Kara’s numb palm, and folded her fingers around it. Then, slowly, with some hesitation, the omega rolled over onto her belly, propping herself up on her elbows as, delicately, she arched her back. Offering herself. There was only the slightest tremor in her voice, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder, as she continued: “I want you to put it in.”    
  
“Fuck.” Kara almost dropped the plug, as blood rushed in a roaring wave from her head to her cock, sending a shudder and a spurt of pre-cum out to smear against her thigh. She had focus to clench her fingers around the garnet without breaking it, but her knuckles went white, all the same. “A-are you, um…are you sure you’re ready, because—“   
  
“Kara.” Lena interrupted, impatiently, and  looked back at her over the smooth, lily-pale expanse of her spine. She flicked a second tendril of sweat-dampened hair out of her face.  “Just fucking put it in me before we both lose our nerve, yes?”   
  
All she could do was swallow and nod. Her cock was dripping like a leaky faucet and arousal thudded like a bass beat in her temples. Kara didn’t even know if she could see straight anymore, with her vision blurring and her heart ricocheting around her ribcage, but she bit down on the inside of her cheek until the taste of her own blood brought her sharply round again. Slowly, she placed a trembling hand on Lena’s lower spine, and scooted forward on the bed.    
  
The omega let out a quick breath and there was a shudder below Kara’s sweaty palm, but she held herself still. Kara leaned down to place a reverent kiss between Lena’s pale, constricted shoulders, and was gratified to see them relax as her lips lifted away. She drew the plug up slowly, and just rested the cold metal tip at Lena’s sensitive back entrance. She could see the omega begin to stiffen in anticipation, and leaned across her spine to reassure her. “I’m gonna go slow, don’t worry. You tell me any time if you want me to stop or slow down further. Doesn’t matter to me, I’ve got all night. Okay?”   
  
She could feel, more than see, Lena smile into the mattress. “Okay.” The omega breathed, and her hips shifted subtly, legs spreading further apart as her ass lifted invitingly.    
  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Kara couldn’t help the praise. It just slipped out. To cover her emotions, she dropped another kiss on the omega’s silken spine and slid her hand down to help guide the plug, circling and pressing lightly against Lena’s tightly puckered ass. She didn’t want to enter, not yet, but the tease of it would hopefully help the omega relax enough to allow it passage inside.    
  
A rising moan was her reply. Lena arched, and her pants became soft sighs. “Feels good.” She whispered, and the sound sent shivers down Kara’s every vein. “Keep going.”   
  
With that permission, she scooted closer, molding her spare hand around Lena’s perfect ass cheek while she pressed more firmly with the tip of the plug: still gently circling, but this time with more intent. The tip, shimmery with lube, slowly sunk inside, and Kara held a breath as she watched the pink hole stretch around the widest part, the base of the plug, as her fingers paused, unsure if she should ask further permission. Lena made the choice for her by moaning, loudly, in encouragement, and she pressed harder.    
  
The omega let out a soft sigh as the plug sank fully into her ass, and the absurd little jewel rested firmly between her heavenly cheeks. Kara almost wanted to applaud, such was the depth of her awe, but she didn’t think Lena would take well to it. Still, the Kryptonian alpha was impressed. More than impressed, really, she was mind-blown. This whole night had been beyond her wildest expectations, in several senses, and the ceiling had long ago been burst wide open, but there was still more to come.    
  
The thought of that ‘more’ brought her out of her trance. She slid her fingers wonderingly around the jewel and tugged experimentally on the plug. Lena let out a surprised little ‘ _ oh!’,  _ and instantly Kara was concerned. “Did that hurt?” She questioned.    
  
Lena let her breath steady. “No-o?” She said, uncertainly. “It just didn’t feel as good as when you were putting it in. Maybe….” A high, pretty flush rose on her aristocratic cheekbones. “Try pushing on it, instead of pulling?”    
  
Kara could see the benefit in that. She let her palm guide the jewel back into place, and, this time Lena’s sigh was much more pleasurable. “Yesss,” the Luthor omega fairly hissed. “God,  _ fuck _ , that’s so good.”   
  
“What does it feel like?” Kara was intrigued, as well as aroused beyond mention.    
  
Lena considered for a second before answering, resting her head on her folded elbows. “Full.” She said simply, and then laughed. “Or, god, I don’t know,  _ not _ full, too. I don’t know what it would feel like to have your cock in me while this is in my ass. Probably lose my damn mind.”    
  
As soon as the words left those lips, Kara had the undeniable urge. Swiftly, she took hold of Lena’s hip and steadied her as she rubbed the rapidly hardening length of her cock against the still-damp folds of the omega’s still-swollen pussy. “Wanna try it?” She asked, breathlessly, already slapping her cockhead eagerly against Lena’s clit.    
  
Lena had to laugh. “You kinda seem like you want to,” she countered, playfully, but arched her spine further all the same. “Maybe you should try putting the bigger plug in first. To warm me up.”   
  
“Oh shit.” Kara breathed, hardly realizing she’d spoke. She reached into the nightstand drawer again, knocking several things around, until her fingers found the larger plug. “You sure?”    
  
Lena only made a soft whine in response, and Kara’s cock jumped. “Fuck, okay.”    
  
Carefully, and with another application of lube, she slid the first plug out of Lena’s clenching ass, and swallowed a gulp as the omega let out a deep moan. The second plug was much larger than the first, although still tapered at the tip, and Kara slathered on a good amount of lube before introducing it slowly, in pressing circles.    
  
Lena’s breath hitched. “Push it in.” Her voice was near a whisper. “I want you too.”   
  
It wasn’t without resistance, but the second plug went in. Kara watched, awestruck and more aroused than she had ever been in her life, as Lena’s clenching ass closed around the base. Her fingers trembled as she pushed the wine-dark red garnet until it settled between the omega’s perfect, pale cheeks, and she shook harder to hear Lena moan.    
  
The wetness soaking her knuckles was significant. “You like this.” She said, wonderingly.    
  
“I do.” Lena wiggled a bit, adjusting, but sighed happily, the jewel glinting in the faint light. “I want you to fuck me while this is in, though.”    
  
“Fuck.” Kara swore, and couldn’t help but rub herself against the omega’s slick open pussy once more, dragging her swollen tip against her entrance. “I want that, too.”    
  
Lena’s knees spread further apart in invitation. “Go on, then.”   
  
Kara once again thanked every lucky star in the galaxy as she watched herself enter the sublime perfection that was Lena’s tight, pink depths. Her labia lips stretched thinly around the ridges on Kara’s cock, glistening with the remnants of their earlier mingled pleasure, along with the faintest bejeweled droplet of virgin blood, and Kara almost wanted to weep for a single brief second over how beautiful it all was, but she shook her head and pressed on, determined to get herself back in that heaven, until a hitch in Lena’s sighs caused her to slow down with just the tip inside.    
  
“Go slow, okay?” Lena cautioned, breath rising in a pant. “I’m still new—oh  _ god _ —at thisss.”    
  
“I know.” Kara soothed her with slow strokes on the smooth pane of her lower back, and tried again, feeling how the weight of the metal inside her ass aided the resistance of Lena’s already-tight depths. For a moment she actually didn’t know if the angle and the plug would allow her to even get in, but then, with a soft cry wrenched from both their throats, the head popped inside.    
  
“Oh god.” Lena’s head dropped between her shoulder blades and she let out something that sounded half like a whine, half like a mewl. It was intoxicating.    
  
_ I love you. _ Kara thought, staring down at the omega’s shaking, sweaty pale skin, and her hair tumbling over her shoulders in a night-black wave. It was a strange thought to have at that moment, what with her cockhead just inside and the red jewel of the plug glittering just above…but she didn’t shy away from it. Kara was usually faithful to her emotions when she felt them, and this time was no different. She just didn’t know what she could do about it, but that was a thought for later.  _ I love you, Lena. _ She thought again, and stared at the birthmark on the omega’s lower spine, as if she was mesmerized. It took several long seconds before she could think again to move.    
  
At first, her thrusts were achingly slow, tentative. She eased her way inside, slowly, watching the omega’s quivering spine for signs of discomfort, and played with her clit, gently, teasing the sore little bud with her slick fingertips. Lena arched, sighing, and allowed her to sink further in, until her pelvis bumped up against the red jewel, and brought a groan from both of them to feel the plug move.    
  
The next thrust brought Lena’s head back up on a low hiss, and Kara couldn’t help herself. She leaned over the omega’s back, inadvertently sliding deeper, and wrapped her hand around Lena’s beautiful jawline, holding her throat almost reverently as she kissed her. She could feel the weight of the plug pressing into her cock through the thin membrane that separated them, and Lena sobbed out a moan into her lips before tearing away to pant.    
  
“Fuck,  _ Kara _ ,” she ran a sticky hand helplessly behind her, gripping the alpha’s bicep. “You feel so good, don’t stop.”   
  
That was all the incentive Kara needed. She thrust again, slamming more forcefully this time, and gripped into Lena’s hips. She picked up a short, quick rhythm, curling her fingertips into the omega’s plush curves, and pulling her back for each thrust. Lena’s moans were coming just as thick and fast as Kara’s jarring hips, and it only incited her more.    
  
“God, I love—“ Kara swallowed quickly. “—seeing your ass filled. Does it feel good?”  _ That was close, _ she thought guiltily, picking up her pace to cover. She pushed her hips against the jewel, enjoying how she felt the heavy weight glide against her cock from inside.    
  
“ _ Yesss _ !” Lena wailed, grabbing the sheets above her head, her hair tumbling across her reaching arms. Kara thought that may be the most gorgeous sight she’d ever seen, and had to restrain from pummeling the omega too hard in response. Her knuckles grew white with the tension of holding back her strength, but it was a delicious pain and one she relished with all of her superhuman heart.    
  
“Do you want my cock in your ass?” Kara punctuated her question with a deep, forceful thrust as she pushed on the plug with her other hand.    
  
“Yes!” Lena’s cry was desperate, raw and hoarse. “God yes, Kara, fuck my ass,  _ please _ !”   
  
That was impossible to resist. She pulled out, although the whining yelp from Lena at her unwanted action almost kept her in, and grabbed for the lube bottle, pumping it furiously until she had more than enough. Her cock fairly shone after she was done, but she fisted it slickly, determined to keep as much as possible to ease her entrance.    
  
Lena was already helping. She scooted back on her heels and reached back with a sticky hand to pull the plug out, with some degree of wincing and an unhappy sigh. Still, she accomplished it faster than Kara would’ve believed, and fell forward back onto her elbows, wiggling her ass as she let out an inviting moan.    
  
Kara was greedy and eager with the impatient pace of their shared, twining lust, so her mounting was quicker than perhaps she should have been, given Lena’s overall experience. She pressed her tip against Lena’s clenching back entrance, and smeared the lube thickly with her purpled, swollen cockhead. When the omega let out a warbling gasp, she pressed again, but this time harder, and her tip popped inside the tight ring of muscles.    
  
Lena immediately clamped down and her hands tightened on the sheets. Her body tensed and she cried out.  “Oh god,  _ ahh _ —!”    
  
Kara stilled, forcing her brain to reset from her feverish desire, and guilt flooded her very pores. She made to withdraw, feeling incredibly selfish. “Lena, are you okay? I’m—“   
  
“ _ Don’t move! _ ” A hand flew up to stop her, and the omega turned her cheek to one side, spitting out a strand of hair. “Fuck, it’s a lot, Kara, but don’t move. I just need….oh god….”   
  
“This is too much, I should have known.” Kara admonished herself internally as she spoke, trying her hardest to avoid the slightest movement inside of the omega’s ass.    
  
“Hush.” Lena’s breathing returned to normal, and her muscles relaxed, ever-so-slightly. “I’m just…fuck…this may be a little much, but if you stay right there, I’m okay.”   
  
Kara stroked her back and stayed where she was, feeling helpless, until Lena let out a little sigh, and rocked back against her, just a bit. She had to bite her lip against a moan, and her hips rolled without her fully realizing it. Her cock was throbbing; she had never felt such exquisite tightness, molded to the ridges below her head like a vice, and she was going to burst soon.    
  
“I’m gonna cum.” She warned Lena, gravelly and low. “Don’t do that.”   
  
There was a pause, and then another significant rock. Her tip slid forward another fraction of an inch, and they both let out a deep groan. “God, Lena, I can’t hold back.”   
  
“Don’t. Cum in me. Fill my ass.” Lena panted, and Kara looked down, blinking, to see the omega’s fingers were flying on her clit.    
  
“Oh god,  _ Lena _ !” Kara couldn’t help it: she lurched forward the slightest bit again, and that was all it took.    
  
For both of them.    
  
“Fuck, Kara, so much, oh god, so much, I’m gonna— _ oh god _ !”    
  
She felt Lena’s orgasm even before the omega finished her fractured sentence, and Kara loved every second of it. She was so busy reveling in the clenching and gasping beauty below her, that she hardly even noticed that shudders and jerks were affecting her…until hot spurts erupted from her tip, painting the inside of the omega’s virgin ass with her cum. Kara let out a long moan of her own, and fell forward onto Lena’s back, panting for air. Without thinking, she bit lightly onto the omega’s spine, and was rewarded as another pulsing wave slammed through Lena’s body, around her own.    
  
It took a long time for her to want to withdraw. They may have even slept for a few stolen moments; she didn’t know. All she knew was how comfortable and right everything felt. Her worries had fallen away. The world had fallen away. Everything that existed was there in Lena’s heartbeat.    
  
Finally, after a lot of gentle kissing along the omega’s spine, and a few soft coaxing words, Kara managed to pull out. In awe, she watched as a silky-white tide followed her exit, spilling out onto the sheets, and once again marveled out how Lena always could coax more from her, more than she ever knew she had. But she couldn’t remain in idle repose forever, she knew. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and carefully mopped up her mess before it could reach the omega’s pussy. Lena shuddered and twitched when she touched her, but otherwise remained still, panting slowly.    
  
When Kara lay back down, she rolled to her side and curled around Lena’s form, pulling her friend into her arms. There was so much she wanted to say, and so much she wanted to do, but she settled for stroking Lena’s hair and planting kisses along her back and shoulders, waiting for the omega to come back to her again. It took some time, but Lena eventually sighed deeply and turned in her embrace, resting her head under Kara’s chin.    
  
“That was amazing.” She told the omega, truthfully. “I don’t…Lena, I think I’m gonna want to do this again. I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but…maybe we can be something more?”   
  
There was a long, still heartbeat in which Kara’s pulse raced and she feared she’d said too much, before Lena raised her face and kissed her. When the omega withdrew, she was smiling and her eyes were glistening. “Thought you’d never ask, Danvers.”    
  
Kara thought  _ I love you, _ again, but that was too much, too soon, so she just settled for a squeeze, and another kiss. There would be plenty of time for that, she assumed, as she settled in to sleep with Lena’s head providing a comfortable weight on her chest. Plenty of time to tell her that Lena was Supergirl, and time to tell her that she loved her, too.    
  
They had time.    
  


*** 

  
In the morning, Kara awoke slowly, blinking blearily as birdsong filled her ears. She sprawled comfortably on the large bed, feeling content, and reached out lazily, searching for Lena’s sleeping form. Her hand only groped the sheets, however, and that was mildly alarming. She sat up, and found her glasses on the nightstand, looking around for Lena.   
  
Lena was sitting on the edge of the bed, in a dark black kimono robe that only highlighted the loveliness of her skin. She had her back to Kara and something in her lap. Something Kara couldn’t see. But still, the sight of the omega filled Kara with warmth. She reached out and tugged at the edge of the robe. “Hey you, what’cha got there? Breakfast?”  
  
Lena turned, then, and her face was stricken, aggrieved and angry all in one. Kara pulled back as if a snake had bitten her, and she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong. And then the omega held up the object in her hands, and Kara could see what she was holding.   
  
It was a mangled twist of steel that had once been a doorknob. Still bearing the imprints of some very superhuman fingers. Kara swallowed, and she felt the blood drain from her face.   
  
“Lena, I can explain.” She started, but the omega wasn’t going to let her get far.   
  
“Don’t.” She stood up, and, without warning, hurled the doorknob at Kara’s face. Surprised, the superhero’s reactions kicked in, and she grabbed it inches before it could hit the bridge of her nose. Lena let out a strangled noise and turned away, head in her hands.   
  
“Lena, I was going to tell you.” Kara said, truthfully. She dropped the doorknob to the bed as if it were a snake that had bitten her. “You have to know how difficult it was, keeping a secret from you—“  
  
“Four years.” The omega’s voice was hoarse and low, Kara needed her superhuman hearing to catch it. “You had _four_ _years_ to tell me and you never did.” She turned back to the alpha, and the look of absolute betrayal on her tear stained face was something Kara knew she’d never forget. “You _fucked_ me, and you couldn’t even tell me you were Supergirl beforehand.”  
  
“Lena, I love you.” Kara got off the bed, desperation rising in her voice. Everything was slipping away from her, spiraling out of control. “I love you, I do, I’ve always—“  
  
“Get out.” The omega said the words so quietly, but Kara heard them, as usual, with perfect clarity.   
  
She felt her heart slam into her stomach, and took another step towards the omega she loved, her best friend in the world, reaching out with her arms and her voice, willing her to understand…. “ _Lena_.”  
  
“Get. _Out_.” Lena repeated, louder this time, and walked to the bathroom, pulling the door behind her with a slam.   
  
Kara heard the sob behind the door, and her heart broke in a million little pieces. She gathered her clothes, fairly flying to the living room with her eyes streaming, and dressed in shocked, absolute silence. Though her car was where she’d left it, the driveway crunching beneath her feet seemed unnaturally loud. Unpleasantly so. The Luthor house rose up behind her in the rear view as she left. The sun was a cheerful warm globe in the perfect blue sky, as if to mock everything Kara was feeling.   
  
At the first stop sign down the block, the sobs overtook her and she had to pull over. _Oh Rao,_ she thought miserably, wiping her eyes. _What have I done?_  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena would like nothing more than to not see or be seen by Kara....but her body has other plans.

The texts had started right away. Almost an hour after Kara had left, while Lena lay crying on the floor of her bathroom, she heard her phone vibrating away. By the time she returned to flop onto her bed, the messages were coming thick and fast.

 **Kara** : Lena, I’m so sorry, I never meant for this to hurt you. I’ll do anything.

 

(Missed Call: KARA DANVERS)

 

 **Kara** : Please answer

 

(Missed Call: KARA DANVERS)

 

 **Kara** : please Lena I know you hate me but let me explain

 

 **Kara** : Lena I did it to protect you

 

 **Kara** : please

 

( _Seen_ 10:45AM) 

 

Lena picked up her phone and jotted out the words _leave_ _me_ _alone_ before slapping it back down on the nightstand. It worked. For a while at least.

(11:23PM)

 

 **Kara** : Lena, please talk to me.

 

 **Kara** : I love you

She threw her phone out the window after that. The sound of it shattering on the ground below was almost as satisfying as the silence after. But she didn’t sleep. She couldn’t.

The dreams were too painful. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Kara’s face above hers, thick with lust, panting as they both arched closer to release… She could smell her, in the sheets, still, and on her skin. Laundering them did not help. Her body ached for the touch of the alpha, and the new, distinct soreness in her lower half was a bittersweet reminder.

She showered and scrubbed viciously through the night….but she could still feel Kara’s touch on her skin.

***

Kara tried to ambush her several times at school the next day. She spied the blonde alpha hovering beside her locker, scanning the crowded hallway. Lena turned smartly around on one heel and went into the omega bathroom, ignoring the hopeful call of her name that echoed after her through the swinging door.

In Ms. Grant’s second period Journalism class, Lena sat as far in the back as possible, and ignored Kara’s beseeching looks, as well as a bevy of folded notes lobbed her way. Her desk looked as if it had been snowed on. She knocked them all to the floor and put her head down.

For once, Ms. Grant seemed to take pity on Lena’s slumped form. Normally, appearing anything other than 100% attentive in her class was verboten. But she merely let her eyes graze over Lena, and instead, she barked sharply at Kara to quit passing notes, before subjecting the young alpha to a blistering series of rapid fire questions about byline rights and the AP. Kara was visibly sweating by the end, and she breathed a relieved sigh when the older alpha turned to the whiteboard again.

But the notes didn’t stop.

Fellow omega Winn handed her one himself, looking chagrined. “I can see that you don’t wanna talk to her,” he jerked his chin back to where Kara was staring miserably at the grains of wood on her desk. “But she’s really hurting. Maybe you two could—“

“Thanks, Winn.” Lena snatched the note coldly from his fingers. “But I’m good.” She waited until the bell rang, simmering with rage, and stalked smoothly past the blonde alpha. Kara tried to get up to follow her, but she rose too quickly and subsequently tripped over her own backpack. The alpha went down in a flurry of paper and an upended desk, and Ms Grant let out an apoplectic snort. The remaining trickle of students laughed, as if Kara had done it on purpose, and Lena felt her eyes sting.

Normally Kara’s clumsiness was endearing, even loveable. Today, she found it hurt her heart too much.

At lunch, despite being soundly and coldly rebuffed at the serving line, Kara slid her tray down on the table at the far opposite end of Lena and Sam, and stared openly throughout the entire meal. The omega ignored her, picking disconsolately through her steamed vegetables, but Sam looked between the two, nonplussed.

“Why is Kara sitting all the way down at the end of the table like that?” Sam prodded Lena with her fork. “And why is she—“

“I don’t want to talk about Kara right now.” Lena hissed. “We...had a bad weekend, okay?”

The beta arched a brow, munching on a potato chip. “What? Did you two bang or something?”

“Sam….” Lena put her head in her hands.  

“You _did_! Oh my god, that’s amazing.” Sam sprayed a rain of chip crumbs and fairly crowed. “So, how was it? Good? Or was it _bad_? Is that why you’re ignoring her?”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Lena whispered savagely, and got up to leave the table. A strong hand caught her wrist, and the whisper-breath of alpha musk made her close her eyes, desperately. It was a scent that her body craved, but her mind could definitely do without.

“Lena, please, let’s go somewhere and talk.”

She tugged her arm away, curtly. “No.”

Sam raised a brow and lifted her water bottle to her lips. “Wow Danvers, I’d say you done fucked up here, but then again, I still don’t know what’s going on.”

“Sam, come _on_.” Kara cast a quick, irritated glance behind her at the beta. Lena took the opportunity to slip away, slamming her lunch tray down on the bussing cart without a second look. “Lena, no, wait!”

“Luthor, where are you going?”

She ignored both of them, and made her way resolutely to the nurse’s office. She had decided to a fake a sudden illness, but once she actually got to the health center, she was nearly in tears and did, in fact, feel close to vomiting. The nurse felt her forehead and sent her home with two chewable aspirin, but Lena still felt sick.

***

So sick, in fact, that she avoided school the next morning. And the morning after that.

After about two days of this, while she hid under the covers in her bedroom, listening to Lana del Rey, she heard a familiar crunching of tires in the driveway, and a sleek black sports car roared up to the door. Lex had come home.

He came upstairs and, without waiting for her to answer his imperious knock, entered her room. “Well, if it isn’t the most depressing thing I’ve seen. C’mon, Lee. Get up and turn this shit off.”

She kicked a blanket-covered foot at him. “Mmmfff. Go ‘way.”

“Mother called me—during class I may add—in a real mood because _your_ school called her office. Something about two days of absences unaccounted for.” Lex tugged on the blanket. “That isn’t like you.”

She flopped the comforter away from her face and glared at him. “How would you know? You’re barely home and Mother only cares because it makes her look bad.”

Lex nodded his head faux-solicitously. “True, but I do care.” He patted the sheets. “If only because you’re the only member of our sordid little tribe worth indulging. Tell Brother Dear who hurt you, so I can have them quietly maimed.”

When she only laughed, bitterly, he stroked along her spine. “Was it that dopey Kara Danvers?”

Lena gave a little shudder, and rolled to face him. “How’d you know?”

Her alpha brother gave her a withering look. “What do you take me for? Besides,” he added, “her monstrosity of a car is parked just down the block and she’s listening to the same music.”

Lena grabbed a pillow and groaned into it. “I should have known. She gave me this record.”

“How did she manage to upset you?” Lex asked, brushing crumbs away from the covers. “Don’t get me wrong: I don’t approve of your choice in friends but I didn’t think that sunshine-y moron could ever say or do anything malicious in her life. I’m almost impressed.”

“She didn’t do anything malicious. Well. Maybe.” Lena sighed, unhappily. “She kept a secret from me. A secret she shouldn’t have kept, for way too long. And I only found out after we….” She blushed. “We had sex.”

“Oh. Ohhhh.” Lex tilted his head to one side. “Was she any good?”

He dodged a pillow. “Don’t be so testy. I’m just amazed you finally let her slip it in, that’s all. She’s only been trying to knot you since middle school.”

Lena groaned. “God, why are you the _worst_?”

“Because I’m all Luthor and you’re only partially trained.” He replied smoothly, and pushed her hair back over her shoulder, fussily arranging until she looked better kept. “Now. What was this secret?”

Lena shook her head. “I can’t tell you. But...it was a big one.” She gave him a desperate look. “Lex….have you ever known someone, but not really _known_ them?”

Her brother had a sad, far-away look that was entirely uncharacteristic for a second before the on-brand Luthor haughtiness returned to his expression. “I did. Once.”

She hesitated. “Was it….you and Clark?”

“You mean Superman.” Lex corrected her, sharply, and, in the briefest twist of his eyebrows, she could see a moment of pain. “And...yes. Turns out I didn’t really know him after all.”

He looked away, and then back. For once, his tone wasn’t annoyingly smug: her brother almost looked contemplative. “Is your Kara going to be the same for you as my Clark?”

“I don’t know.” She answered, truthfully. “I hope not.”

“Well. You know you have to talk to her, then.” The moment was over. Lex was Lex again. He stood up, brushing the detritus of her bed off his slacks until they were crisp and immaculate. “Because I gotta tell you, Sister Dear, she’s driving me up the wall with that music, and I have half a mind to send the Dobermans after her.”

“The Dobermans like her.” Lena replied, absently. She was looking out the window, where a familiar faded old sedan idled down the block. “She feeds them Cheetos.”

“Damn dogs.” Lex paused by the door, giving her one last appraising look. “Do you need anything else before I go back to the city? Um. Money or something?”

 _A_ _hug_. Lena kept her thoughts to herself, as usual. Emotions weren’t safe, not in this household. Not even with Lex. She forced a smile onto her lips. “No, Brother Dear. Just….have a safe trip. And thanks for checking on me.”

He tilted his fingers at her in a jaunty salute, and then was gone. She watched through the window as he got into his sleek black Porsche, and sprayed a wave of crushed white coral as he roared out of the driveway. Lex always liked to annoy Mother by doing that, and Lena couldn’t help but smile.

About halfway down the block, he stopped, however, and Lena clutched the sheets in annoyance to see he’d rolled his window down to address Kara in her car. Whatever he’d said must have been sufficiently upsetting and nasty, because Lena saw Kara actually get out of her car, face a florid red. But as soon as the female alpha’s first foot hit the ground, Lena’s adopted brother sped off, cackling. Lex was ever the consummate Luthor: deliver a barb, then leave before your enemy can retaliate. Kara was never quick enough for him.

She could see Kara looking at her window, so she closed the blinds, and lay back down. No matter what Lex said, she still didn’t feel like talking. Or doing much of anything, really. He’d left a replacement phone by the bed, and she could already see a steady stream of green bars, indicating all her missed messages. Most of them, at least three-fourths, were clearly from Kara, but Lena only gazed blankly at the screen and then turned it over, facing the wall.

Lena didn’t actually know why she didn’t want to talk. The initial anger had settled days ago, and now it was a quiet kind of depression that kept her here. She knew she should give Kara a chance to explain. She knew—like she always knew, in her heart of hearts— that the explanation would be good. Reasonable. Sound. And noble. Because Kara was all of those things. But there was a petulant, nasty part of her that just didn’t want to hear it. Yes it was good, and yes, it was noble. But was it _right_?

Lena didn’t think so. And if Kara loved her— _really_ loved her, the way she kept saying—then Kara knew it wasn’t right either. That’s why she was so desperate to fix her wrong. And that’s why Lena didn’t want to let her. Because maybe this wasn’t something a superhero could fix. There was a part of her...a dark, Luthor part...that said that if Kara could lie to her, than anyone could.

 _And_ _why_ _trust_ _anyone_ _will_ _be_ _good_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _when_ _all_ _they_ _do_ _is_ _disappoint_ _you_?

***

Sleep came, and with it, cagey, unpleasant dreams.

She twisted in her sheets, feeling too hot. Her stomach cramped and turned in knots, and beads of sweat dampened every surface she touched. In her dreams she was running, being chased. Her breath caught and she was terrified. They would _catch_ her! And when they did…

Her dream shifted, and became night. Supergirl was there. No, not Supergirl. _Kara_. Both. Her expression was fierce, and she caught Lena in her arms and brought her close, scenting her everywhere. There was an iron-hard erection pressing into her belly, insistent and demanding. “ _Mine_ ,” rumbled the voice of an ancient, ageless god. “ _My_ _omega_.”

Lena knew she should be protesting, but in the dream she gasped and instinctively slackened in the alpha’s arms. Kara peeled her lips back over her teeth, and when Lena looked at her again, she snarled, eyes blue-black. There was no sunshine about her now. Lena trembled, helpless, as the primitive being that had once been Kara Danvers leaned down over her neck, preparing to bite, and _oh_ , she should have been screaming ‘ _No_ ’, but instead, she was— 

Her pulse was thudding when she woke, gasping for air, and she nearly knocked her water bottle over as she reached across her nightstand with trembling hands. Her thighs were slick, and for a moment she worried she may have wet herself. But then the accompanying scent of her own arousal hit her nostrils and she blushed, realizing what it was. Her sheets were a mess with it. She’d never had a dream that made her…..like this, before.

Furtively bundling them up, she trundled down into the laundry room and hit the wash cycle. There were new sheets in the closet, but once she’d re-made her bed and laid back down, she was up again, almost immediately, flinging the cool linens away. Despite the mansion’s impeccably-regulated air conditioning, she felt far too hot. Lena’s skin prickled and she shuddered, restlessly rubbing her arms and legs. What is wrong with me? Did I eat something weird?

 The image of dream-Kara’s blue-black pupils flashed before her eyes, and her knees almost buckled. A fresh wave of arousal flooded her clean panties, and her stomach rippled with an agonizing cramp. She gasped out loud, and her hand flew to her lower belly. “Fuck! That hurts!”

The empty house didn’t answer back, but, then again, Lena didn’t expect it to. She made her way to the bathroom instead, rattling through the medicine cabinet for the bottle of ibuprofen, and gulped two tablets with water. As another wave of cramps hit, she clutched the porcelain edge of the sink and slammed down another two, for good measure. 

The painkillers helped, but only briefly. Hours later, as dawn broke, she was still sweating profusely and pacing up and down her bedroom, her bones rattled with unknown anxiety. When she wasn’t pacing she was….well, on the bed, wearing out every battery pack in every vibrator she owned. The cramps only lessened a little bit when she orgasmed, but after every peak, that desperate, aching emptiness returned. 

She knew what it was, of course. 

She just hadn’t expected her first heat to feel like this. The biology textbooks were too clinical, and failed to accurately describe the intensity of the urges. Or the pain, the rising nausea, the sweating. The romance novels she’d read had made the first heat seem beautiful and passionate, as the omega heroine was usually taken into the loving arms of her alpha and guided to release in the crescendo of the book—but there was nothing romantic about this. It was shamefully gross, desperately uncomfortable, and absolutely terrifying.

 Not for the first time in her life, Lena mourned over being born an omega.

 

*** 

She’d decided to skip school again, somewhere around the first rays of dawn, and that was a good thing, too, because by the time the bell rang for the first period, her clit was throbbing and the stink of heat was so thick in her room that she had to open a window. She only prayed that the neighbors were too far away down their long, tree-lined drive, to smell her. And, of course, that the school didn’t call her mother again. 

But, as if reading her thoughts, her phone rang, insistently, and she glanced at the screen. _Lex_.

“Not thinking of playing hooky again, are you, sis?” His tone implied it would be a very bad idea. None of the ‘Brother Dear’ joviality from the day before. “Because Mother is breathing down my neck enough as it is.”

“I can’t!” She let out an anguished sob. “Lex, I’m—I’m in heat.” 

“Oh.” There was a pause. Like most male alphas, her brother found discussion of omega cycles to be rather distasteful. Especially if it involved his sister. “Well, ah. Go to the health center at the school. The nurses will give you a shot. Fix you right up.” He cleared his throat. “As I understand it anyway.”

 She clung to the phone. “No, Lex, you don’t understand, it’s—“ 

“Lena.” His voice was icy. “I can’t handle this mess right now. Go to the center. Get the shot. And for _God’s_ sake, don’t let any alphas near you, no matter what your instincts say. Luthors are better than that.” He disconnected, and Lena was left with a dial tone.

She stared at her phone for long moments, thighs quaking. Lex didn’t understand. There was no way she could go anywhere, smelling like this. Everyone in school would know, instantly, and, unobtrusive science nerd as she was, she couldn’t fathom such notoriety.

There was an unopened box of pheromone suppressants in her medicine cabinet, next to a helpful pamphlet from the health center. She tore into the box, gnawing the pills down with no water and grimacing at the bitter taste, before nearly dousing herself in the strongest perfume she owned. It still didn’t help. Her skin was on fire and glistening with sweat, and even a nose-blind alpha could see that. 

With shaking fingers, she texted Sam. 

 **Lena** : I need you to meet me by the parking lot in twenty minutes. Bring as many heat suppressants from the health center as you can grab, and your makeup kit.

 **Sam** : Luther wtf

 **Lena** : Just do it, or I swear to fuck I’ll tell everyone about your black costume fetish

  **Sam** : Jesus okay

With that resolved (at least, peripherally), Lena threw herself into the problem of how to drive herself to school with foggy vision and a pounding, throbbing ache in her lower body. Thank god for Tesla and the auto drive functions. She quietly prayed that no stray squirrel or deer would decide to test her braking ability, and slid into the seat, barely able to focus long enough to engage the engine.

She made it to the parking lot only by the absolute grace of luck, and veered dangerously into her usual space, one wheel propped up on the curb. Sam was waiting in the next car, looking mildly perturbed but also increasingly interested as she took in Lena’s disheveled, distressed state.

And she wasn’t alone.

“ _Why_ did you bring Winn?” Lena hissed as she grabbed the bag of suppressants from Sam’s hand before saying hello. 

The beta yanked her hands back as if she was worried Lena would tear them off, which was...a distinct possibility, given how on edge she was feeling. 

“Hey, whoa. _Easy_. Look. I figured you had to be having your first heat, since you never needed suppressants before, and….Winn is the only omega I know, besides you.”

 She jabbed her chin at the boy standing awkwardly behind her, trying hard not to appear to be eavesdropping, and he gave up with a chagrined smile. “Hey, Lena. How’s it going?” He coughed.

Lena stared at him openly for a long while, incredulously, until he coughed again and blushed. “How….how the fuck do you _think_ it’s going, Winn?”

“Not great, I’d assume.” He tried for a smile but she just kept staring. “Okay, okay. I gotcha. Look, I know those are generic suppressants. The school doesn’t spring for the good stuff. I had to get the real phero-blockers from my dad’s insurance.” He spread his hands, sadly, and indicated the bag, clutched close to Lena’s chest like a lifeline. “Trust me, all that’s gonna do is make you more irritable. Do you need to feel more irritable, Lena?”

The truth of what he was saying sunk in as she contemplated biting his head off for even asking. She blinked. “Oh god. No. No I don’t.”

He took her hand and she jumped, looking down at his familiar knuckles as if they’d burned her. “See? You’re already touch-sensitive. It’s too late. The drugs only work before you get to this point, but since it’s your first one, I doubt they’d work anyway.” He shrugged. “Omega life, man. What can I say?”

“What do I do?” Lena felt despair creeping up on her and she almost choked on a sob. The bag dropped to the asphalt. Sam reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then jerked it back, with an apologetic smile, as Lena winced. “God, this is _awful_ , but Lex is forcing me to be at school since I ditched the last two days.”

“We can get you heat leave, and it’ll be excused. Right, Winn?” Sam looked over Lena’s heaving shoulder anxiously at the male omega.

He nodded. “Yep. Totally fine and happens all the time. But,” he hesitated. “That does mean we have to get you to the office first.” 

“Oh no,” Lena moaned, and dropped her head into her hands. “All those alphas. The hallways are always full.”

 “But the school rules say no alpha can proposition an omega on heat. It’s not consent, so nobody can…..” Sam trailed off, hope rapidly draining from her face as she looked between them.

Winn looked deadpan at her, and she got the message quickly. The beta grimaced, horrified. “Oh. Oh shit, no, really? Oh god, I _hate_ high school alphas.”

 Both omegas ignored the outburst.

“Lena.” Winn took her hands away from her eyes, and she shuddered, but allowed the unwelcome contact. “Think carefully. Sam and I can’t protect you; we’re just an omega and a beta. But an alpha can, Lena. An _alpha_ can.”

She looked at him, eyes rounding in knowledge, as he continued. “You know what you need. Your heat is telling you the alpha that you need. Listen to your body.” He smiled sadly at her. “Don’t try to fight it. The call will just get worse. Believe me, I know.”

He shook his head and fixed her with a strangely confident stare for someone usually so bumbling. “Your body is telling you that there’s only one alpha it’ll accept. Close your eyes. Ask yourself who.”

She did so, more from confusion than anything else, and, just as Winn had said, the first image to swim before her closed lids in the darkness was her dream. Those blue-black eyes. The strong grip. The painfully-hard cock pressed against her stomach.

“ _Kara_ …” she said, half in a broken whine, and her eyes flew open.

Sam was looking incredibly uncomfortable to be included in this, but Winn was nodding. “Yeah, I thought so. Text her.”

 Lena shook her head. “No, no I can’t, I can’t...I….” 

“Lena!” Sam was exasperated. “Do you want every alpha in this school to gangbang you for the next four to six hours?”

“Oh, _dude_.” Winn looked appalled, and Lena wasn’t far off.

 “ _Sam_!” 

“What?!” The beta fired back. “I’m just saying what we’re all thinking!” She raised her shoulders at him, and then turned to her best friend, eyes beseeching. “Lena. Whatever you’re angry with her about, you _know_ Kara. She follows rules. Danvers would never do anything against your consent, and you can still be angry with her after she’s gotten you home safe. Come on, Luthor.” 

Lena’s shoulders slumped. “Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll text her.”

“No need.” The object of Lena’s frustrated, agonized desire stepped out from behind a truck, looking rather sheepish. 

Kara looked about as uncomfortable as Lena felt. She was holding her book bag awkwardly in front of her, and her eyes raked Lena up and down. The omega took in a breath through her teeth as Kara came up to the group, not breaking eye contact. The blue in her eyes was a liquid pool of pleading, guilt and regret. 

“I, uh, heard you guys talking.”

Lena wanted to hate her. She really did. She tried to narrow her eyes and glare, but her pulse thudded in her ears, and with every step that Kara took closer, her thighs grew slicker. When the alpha looked at her, she wanted to whimper out loud, and she tried to take a deep breath to center herself...but that proved to be a mistake.

Kara’s scent filled her lungs, and the pheromone blast of superhuman dominance washed over her like a thick cloud. She knew it was unconscious on the alpha’s part, but that didn’t make it fair. It was everything she wanted. It was everything that her body craved. And it was absolutely agonizing. Her heart gave a painful lurch, and her knees buckled, just a bit.

Winn grabbed her elbow. “Keep it together,” he whispered under his breath. “You can’t present in the parking lot.” Lena wanted to tell him he didn’t need to bother whispering. Kara had already heard everything. But, of course, she couldn’t tell him that. She just nodded instead, weakly.

“If you need help, Lena, I can get you to the office.” Kara offered. Her voice was strained, her eyes were searching, and there was hunger in them. Her fingers were clenched on the strap of her bag, sweat dampening where her palms touched.

 Sam rolled her eyes. “Yeah I’ll bet.” She nudged Kara’s book bag with a vicious tap.  “Put your boner away, Danvers.” 

“I-I, no, that’s not—“ Kara sputtered and flushed a deep red, but the way she clutched at her bag even tighter was a dead giveaway.

Sam huffed. “Yeah, no. I thought so. The only place you want to help get Lena to is Poundtown.” 

“Sam!”

“—And she needs real help right now, not an extra heaping helping of Danvers dick.” Sam ignored Lena’s scandalized expression and turned to Winn. “I told you this was a bad idea. We should just take her ourselves.”

“Sam.” Kara stood up straighter and took her glasses off. “I don’t care what you think, but I do care about getting Lena home safe without any...interruptions...We can all bring her to the office together. So you can take your assumptions and…..f-fuck off.” 

Sam whistled as if impressed, but her eyes were stone cold. “ _Ooooh_ , the sunflower swears. How cute. But nah, Danvers, I think—“

“Do any of you care what _I_ think?” Lena had had enough. “Because I’m starting to think none of you want to help at all, you just want to bicker over who can do the most.” The red mist of irritation rose before her eyes, and her control was rapidly slipping away.

She tore her eyes away from Kara— even though it wrenched to do so—and started marching toward the school, determined.

“I’ll get to the office myself,” she called over one shoulder.

She could hear an alarmed swell of protests, but she numbed her ears to them. _Just_ _cut_ _across_ _the_ _football_ _field_ , she told herself. _Up_ _the_ _steps_ , _then_ _the_ _office_. _Easy_ _easy_.

***

There was a swarm of glazed, confused-looking alphas by the time she’d left the football field. She’d forgotten about the stoners under the bleachers, and the girl’s lacrosse team practicing on the far end. By the time she’d reached the stadium stairway to the main school building, there had practically been a net around her ankle. She breathed a sigh of relief to see there was no one in the hallway to the office: third period had begun and the school was quiet.

But it was what was in the office that was going to be a problem. 

Lena stopped short in the hallway as a familiar—and deeply unwanted— scent eked out from under the doorway to the administrative office section. There was a firm, distinctive clicking of heels, like a great black beetle was moving across the tile, and the door turned. 

Lena felt her heart slow to a cold molasses crawl for the first time all morning. “Mother.”

“Lena.” Lillian Luthor’s cold eyes flicked over her adopted daughter, disdainfully taking in her disheveled state. “My _god_ girl, what have you done to yourself? Surely you could manage to throw on some eyeliner before you leave the house?”

“I’m in heat, Mother.” Lena was in no mood for criticisms. “I didn’t exactly plan on leaving the house at all. Lex made me.” 

Lillian nodded approvingly. “Yes, he’s a good boy. He understands the pressures on this family.” She fixed Lena with a narrow stare. “Unlike you, who, as I understand it, has taken to skipping class.” 

Lena wanted to scream, but as usual, all her rage felt impotent against her mother’s cold indifference. She slumped. “I felt sick.” She said, truthfully.

Lillian regarded her with the scientific interest that she might also take to a lab rat. “So the school tells me. I suppose your cycle began early, with the nausea. Pity you didn’t take suppressants then. I wouldn’t have had to make the drive from the city. Oh well, we can put that little mistake behind us, because luckily I’ve got you on heat leave now, and, luckily enough, found you a solution.”

“A solution?” Lena was incredulous. 

“Yes.” Her mother smiled, and it was unpleasantly victorious. Lena didn’t like that smile. “An alpha. One suitable of the Luthor name and position, so that you don’t sully yourself like a common animal mating with that….Kara Danvers.” She sniffed.

Lena’s omega senses howled in outrage, at the same time as her stomach gave a painful twist. “Leave Kara out of this,” she insisted, twining her hands into fists. 

Lillian ignored her as if she hadn’t spoken at all. “A proper alpha will release you of your heat, and once that business is done with, you’ll be able to think clearly and see that this really is the best move for the family. After all, his father has been in league with the Luthors since—“ 

“Who are you even talking about?” Lena sputtered, but she had a sinking feeling, as the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise.

“Morgan, dear?” Lillian called, and Lena’s stomach dropped through her body to the floor. 

“No,” she whispered, and turned to run, but a pair of her mother’s bodyguards were behind her and she slammed into an unyielding broad chest, jacketed in Kevlar. Her arms were caught and wrenched behind her back, and she was turned around to face her mother once more, struggling miserably, although it was no use.

The smell that came roiling through the door to her nose was just wrong. It was thick and musky and completely unsubtle, completely unlike Kara’s ocean-waves scent. It was gagging her, choking her...even before Morgan Edge smugly strode into view. Lena retched, feeling the strength leave her limbs, but the guards held her upright. 

“Hi Lena,” Edge said, cheerily, but his dark eyes told a different story. A much more sadistic one. He was clearly going to enjoy this. “Your mother has the right idea. I’m the only alpha you need.”

He stepped to her, and the scent increased, thickening in her lungs. She could barely breathe. He seemed to be doing it on purpose, and Edge looked pleased at her distress. He curved a hand possessively around her cheek, running his thumb over her lips as she gasped for air. The taste of his skin was sour, and Lena choked on it. 

“And you’ll make a fine breeding mare for the Edge name.”

“No.” Lena shook herself violently back and forth in the grip of the bodyguards. “No, no, _no_ —“

Her mother slapped her. It was quick, and sharp, but the ringing sound in Lena’s ears testified to the strength. She blinked, dazed, and readjusted her jaw, feeling tears rise in her eyes. Don’t give them the satisfaction. She reminded herself, and bitterly swallowed back the urge to sob.

“You will go with Morgan.” Lillian continued as if nothing had happened. “It’s all been arranged and you have the time off school now. You ought to be thanking me; if I hadn’t stepped in, you would be flaunting your….discomposure...all up and down these hallways, and then what would have happened?”

“ _Thanking_ you?” Lena’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, then twisted in rage. “For arranging to have me mated off like a thoroughbred? No. Mother, you can’t—“

Edge snarled at her, and the stink of him overwhelmed her lungs. She fell into a cough, wheezing for breath as the alpha pressed into her personal space. Lillian looked at her with utter disdain, turning rapidly to anger. 

“Stop this nonsense.” There was no even semblance of motherly tone to Lillian’s voice now. She hissed with rage. “You are acting like it’s the end of the world, when this is what your foolish omega body needs. This may be the only use you ever have to offer us, so quit your _whore_ whining and do your duty by this family.” 

“Lena has so much more to offer than that.”

The voice that echoed down the hallway was rippling like lightning down Lena’s bones, and it was accompanied by a frigid blast of air. The bodyguard to Lena’s left cried out, and dropped her arm, allowing her to wrench free, while his partner to the right fell like a stone. _Frost_ _breath_. _It_ _can’t_ _be_... _she_ _wouldn’t_ ….at _school_ …..

It was. Supergirl filled the hallway like a ray of light, and she was in full glory, suited and spoiling for a fight. Her eyes were almost incandescent with rage. The bodyguards didn’t look twice: they exchanged a glance and ran off down the hallway, ignoring Lillian’s huff of disapproval.

“You won’t be paid,” the elder Luthor called after them. “I hope you know that!”

“This is illegal, Lillian.” Kara’s voice was tight and harsh, and her fists were clenched after she helped Lena to her feet. “An omega under the age of 18 cannot be coerced into a mating, by parents, or guardians, or anyone at all. You can’t force her to do this.”

“This is a family discussion, Supergirl.” Lillian’s eyes were slits. “I don’t recall inviting any _Kryptonian_ interlopers.” She spat out the words with malice.

“Yeah, well, I often go where I’m not invited.” Kara growled, and the sound sent shivers down Lena’s spine. The blonde alpha shot her a quick, concerned look. “Are you okay, Lena?” 

Her eyes said so much more than that. Lena swallowed. “I’m fine.”

“See? She’s _fine_. Now hands off my prize, Supercu—“ Morgan Edge began his sentence smarmily enough, but the finishing of it was taken abruptly out of his hands when Supergirl slammed into his midsection and raked him off the floor by his collar. She shouldered him roughly into the wall of lockers and snarled into his face. Her eyes were black as night. 

“What were you saying, Edge?” Supergirl was panting through her teeth, and they were dangerously close to the other alpha’s throat. She peeled back her lips. “Go on, say it to me again.”

Her knee rammed up between his thighs, smashing into his crotch. Edge made a noise like a whimper crossed with a yelp, and slumped in Supergirl’s grip, eyes rolling white. His hands shot between his thighs and cupped his mangled groin as a hiss of air escaped.

“Say it again,” Supergirl insisted, and drew her knee back for another strike. There was nothing noble or heroic about her demeanor. She seemed to want to smash Edge’s genitals out of existence….and Lena couldn’t quite fault her. The scream that he finally let out was incredibly gratifying.

Not to mention that the violent display of protection was deeply— and unnervingly—arousing to Lena’s oversensitive state. Her pupils dilated as she watched Supergirl snarl, and she wet her lips, unconsciously. Still….

She stepped to the alpha and put a hand to her arm. ”Stop, Supergirl, _please_.” Kara looked at her—teeth gaping and eyes black— as if she were a stranger for a moment, and then shook herself. The blue returned, gradually, and Kara swallowed, letting Edge crumple from her grip to wheeze on the floor. Lena left her hand on Kara’s arm. It felt like the smartest choice for now. 

“Yes, I think we’ve all seen enough.” Lillian’s eyes were glittering dangerously but her tone was dismissive. “I believe the point has been made. You don’t approve of arranged marriage.” That cold light in her eyes drifted away from Lena, and lasered in onto Kara’s panting face. Lillian raised a manicured brow in disgust at Lena’s hand on Kara’s arm, and jerked her chin. “And, clearly you have a vested interest in keeping my daughter on the market.”

Lena only curled her fingers tighter. She wasn’t looking at Kara, and her chin lifted to her mother in challenge. “Does what I want matter at all to you, Mother?” 

Lillian regarded her coolly. “No.”

Supergirl stiffened, and her hairs raised in fury, but Lena didn’t even blink. She’d expected this response. “Then it shouldn’t matter to you what I choose as long as it doesn’t sully the family name. And I only sully the family name by bonding myself to an alpha you don’t approve of….right?”

Lillian knew she was trapped and her eyes flashed in anger. “Perhaps.” 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll ride out my heat….however or with _whomever_ I choose...and remain unmarked.” Lena smiled. It was an unpleasant, victorious smile. “No need for Edge after all. Isn’t that better, Mother?”

There was a long silence. Lena began to think Lillian would simply refuse, after all, but finally, the elder Luthor gave a long sigh that indicated she was done talking about this subject. Lena was intimately familiar with that sigh. The battle was won, but not the war: there would be hell to pay for this later. But for now…

“Fine. Go. Do...whatever it is you omegas do. Just no teeth on that neck. Understood?”

“Understood, Mother.” 

She waved her hand distractedly and picked up her phone once more. “I’ve got a meeting tonight anyway, and I need to get back to the city. We can discuss your….attitude problem later once I’m home for the summer.”

Her eyes flashed once, just as a threat, and then Lillian rounded on her heel and was gone down the hallway without a second look.

Lena let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Kara looked down at her, concern set all over her face. “Lena, are you okay? You’re shaking.”

“Take me home, please.” She whispered, and closed her eyes. “Can you just take me home?”

She meant by car, but she wasn’t surprised at all when Kara simply bundled her into those strong superhuman arms and hovered weightlessly. Supergirl flew down the hallway out of the doors, and into the sunlight, flashing past a surprised gang of students. There were calls of ‘ _Supergirl_!’ ‘Did you see her?’, but Lena only burrowed her face into Kara’s neck.

She breathed in the young alpha’s scent, and it was soothing. Nothing like Edge’s rank, aggravating odor. Kara smelled like waves and sunlight and the brightest beach day. Balmy, warm, and clear. Perfect. Lena closed her eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Lena.” Kara’s voice was a comforting rumble through her chest and into her ears. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies Lena home and does her level best to do some explaining...but Lena isn’t in the mood for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! I’m so happy to share the ending with you. This little story started as a silly fluffy smut idea that @wolfjillyjill prodded me into doing, and it spiraled into a 6 chapter arc before I fully understood what was happening. Fits are funny like that. 
> 
> This story also catapaulted me into the Supercorp fandom, so while this is the end, it is also only the beginning. See you soon. <3

The flight wasn’t long, but every second was a kind of torture. 

Kara had made the trip from school to the Luthor mansion dozens of times, but never in her suit, and never carrying someone. Let alone Lena Luthor, in full-blown heat, no less. The scent of her, so close, was dizzying, even with gouts of fresh air dousing them both with late spring warmth.

The crops of trees and tops of houses with well-manicured lawns blurred by. Every now and again a brief splotch of blue—pools in backyards, probably with bored suburban housewives splayed out alongside. Sometimes Kara looked down long enough to see a dog bark at her, or a child lift their hand to the sky in a point, but she didn’t keep the scene for long. She wasn’t focused on the ground.

Lena had gone still and quiet in her arms as soon as she’d leapt from the school grounds. Aside from her instructed command for Kara to take her home, the omega was as if sleeping. Her eyes were closed, and the only hint of her wakefulness was the subtle clutches of her hand in the red and blue fabric of Kara’s suit. Her legs were draped over Kara’s arm, and her head nestled in the alpha’s collarbone, lashes

brushing her neck, and the simple trust of her relaxed body made everything in Kara tighten with guilt and anxious hope. 

She’d only carried Lena once before like this. A movie marathon intended to last all night had lasted until roughly 2AM, when Lena’s head started to nod and finally dropped onto the couch. Kara had waited until she was certain she wouldn’t be caught using super strength and then she had gently carried Lena up the stairs to her room. She’d laid a stolen, furtive kiss on Lena’s forehead, and tucked her in.

Strange to think that until just a few days ago, that had been the memory she’d treasured the most.

Now, amid the sea of emotions swirling in her brain, there were plenty of memories. Lena, below her, gasping with red, open lips. The way her fingers had tightened in the bedspread. The achingly tender way they’d kissed after Kara emptied inside of her, with the warm rush of shared release dripping down twined thighs.

And things that weren’t as soft, but still so sweet. Frantic thrusting, rough and wet. Driving, pushing need boiling from her belly all the way to the tips of her toes. Harsh breathing, her teeth meeting skin. The silken grip of Lena’s tight ass.

_ Don’t think about that.  _

The chiding didn’t help, however, and Kara shifted Lena imperceptibly, trying to keep her growing erection from the omega’s unsuspecting limbs. It didn’t help either. Nothing had helped, since smelling the smoky, musky pheromone call of Lena’s heat, which was still very much in effect. The omega’s skin was hot as a forge, and her pulse thrummed steadily, faster than normal. Kara was intimately acquainted with the pace of Lena’s resting heart and this was much higher, as if the omega was running, even as she lay quiescent in Kara’s arms. 

It was alarming, but so was her own response to it. The alpha’s body was jumping with restless, nervous energy, and her breath was caught in her throat, bobbing with each reflexive swallow. She didn’t know what to do with herself, and that was plain, but it was uncomfortable to realize she didn’t know what to do with Lena, either. Instinct and the primal urge to protect had driven her to the office, fully suited, to deal with whatever Lillian Luthor and her goons had planned, but those same instincts seemed to be betraying her now. Predatory need was curling around the edges of her thought, and with it came an unwanted stream of ideas and images. 

_ Get her home, block off the door. No other alphas. All yours. So easy. You could be inside by the time— _ **_No_ ** _.  _

Kara shook her whole body, vehement, as her feet finally touched down on the crushed coral of the expensive Luthor driveway. 

_ Rao. Stop that. She’s in heat, but that doesn’t mean she’s forgiven you. She’d never forgive you, in fact, if you took advantage.  _

_ Nor could you forgive yourself. _

Kara straightened her shoulders, and, with Herculean effort, managed to brush aside her insidious alpha desires. Her cock was still rock hard, but she could ignore that, too. Lena was the priority. 

The door was a bit of a problem: Kara couldn’t disengage the alarm code without letting the omega slide down her body, so she shot a quick furtive blast of heat vision at the damned thing and prayed Lena wouldn’t mind too terribly about the replacement cost. The door swung open with a click, and she shouldered her way inside, leaning back against it until it locked back into frame with a protesting groan. 

_ There. That should hold it.  _

Lena stirred at the noise. Quickly, and guiltily, Kara wasted no more time in mounting the stairs. She tried not to think too hard about the last time they’d been up in Lena’s room together—(the way Lena had looked so cold and angry when she said  _ get out) _ —but it was a lost cause. Instead, she focused on getting the omega into bed with as few accidental breakages as possible, and, mostly succeeded (barring a ballet dancer figurine that went thumping to the carpet when her shoulder knocked into a cabinet). 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice was fuzzy and unfocused as Kara pulled the covers up to her chin. “.....Supergirl?”

“It’s me.” The alpha answered, ignoring the twinge in her gut to be called by both names, and soothed Lena’s reaching hand down with her own. “Do you want some water?”

Lena blinked at her, several times, before the question seemed to sink in. “I...yes. Yes, please.”

She could feel the omega’s eyes follow her with every step when she retreated to the bathroom for a glass, and again when she returned, trying not to spill, even as her hands shook with nerves. The bed moved slightly under her weight when she sat down, but otherwise made no protesting noise. Not like the cacophony during their lustful escapades. Kara bit her lip.

Lena took the glass from her, and where their fingers met, sparks flew. Kara had to bite down a groan as she watched the Luthor’s pale, lovely throat bob in a long swallow. A droplet of water escaped her lips and trickled down her chin, pooling alongside her collarbone, and Kara longed to swipe it up with her tongue. 

She must have been leaning forward, unconsciously, because Lena’s luminous green eyes were suddenly  _ awfully _ close. Kara coughed, quickly, and turned to one side, fidgeting with her suit. She stood up, awkwardly, even as her instincts screamed for her to slide back down, push Lena back onto her elbows and just about kiss her senseless. 

“I...uhm...I should go.” 

The words rang hollow and false, even as Kara tried valiantly to avoid looking at the way Lena’s chest heaved with her panting breaths. “I know you’re probably feeling a lot of things and I don’t want—“

“You don’t want what?” Lena’s voice was rough silk: raspy, but soft. Kara would have had to strain to catch it if she had only human hearing. “To fuck me?”

_ Fuck.  _ Kara felt a flush creeping up her neck to tinge her ears. She rubbed them, violently, and tried to steady her voice. “Lena, you’re in heat. That’s got to be affecting your judgement and I don’t think it’s right to—“

“Spare me, Kara.” 

Lena’s voice had the edge of a growl, and the edges of her pupils threatened to swallow her irises. 

“We both know you’re too noble to take advantage of me. And believe me, I know damn well what’s affecting my judgment. So just tell me. Do you _want_ to knot me?”

Kara almost doubled over at the words, and her cock practically jumped. She groaned. “ _ Yes _ . Rao. Lena, yes, you know that I do. But you—“ she fisted her hands into tight curls and shook her head. “I can’t. I can’t do that to you. It’s not right, and I know it’s not what you want.” 

“What the hell do you know about what I want?” Lena was sitting up now, pulling her sweater over her head with one neat shrug. Her bra below was a simple faded white, looking a bit old and careworn, but Kara felt her mouth water at the sight, all the same. 

“You did this to me, anyway.” The omega’s arching eyebrow was purely accusatory. “I’ve never had a heat before, not until you took my virginity.”

“You asked me to do that!” Kara protested, torn between anguished guilt and crazed, hormonal desire as she watched Lena shimmy herself out of tight black jeans and toss them, crumpled into a sweaty ball, into the corner of the room. Her panties were white and simple, too, but the crotch was sodden, so damp it was almost translucent, and the little faded pink bow at the top was taunting Kara with its out-of-place innocence. 

“I asked my _best_ friend, _Kara_ _Danvers_ , to do that.” Lena countered, darkly. “Not Supergirl. _Not_ someone who has apparently been lying to me for the entirety of our friendship.” 

The alpha winced, and hung her head. 

“I know.” She admitted, softly. “And that’s why I should go, Lena. You don’t deserve lies.”

“No.” Lena studied her, looking rather scientific and detached...if not for the lack of clothing. “I don’t. So why did you lie? Because I’m a Luthor?”

“No!”

Kara’s throat worked and her brow felt heavy, as she tried to find the right words. “I mean, yes, a little, at first. Alex was skeptical. Honestly, everyone was. But then we started to know you. I started to  _ know _ you, Lena, and I knew you weren’t like that. I knew you weren’t Lillian. Or Lex. You’re  _ you _ .” 

Her eyes raised to meet Lena’s and she could see that she was having an effect, even through the icy veneer of green. Lena’s fingers were twitching, just a bit, on her crossed arms, and that was all the sign Kara needed or could hope for. Her breath caught, and she went on. 

“You’re you, and by the time I realized I should have told you from the beginning….oh Lena, I was so  _ stupid _ in love with you that I was afraid I’d lose you. And now I have. And I would trade  _ anything _ , anything at all, to take that back.”

“How long?” 

Kara blinked, and tried to process the question. Lena was looking at her with such intent, that she felt those twin green beams boring into her very soul like some kind of burrowing, heat-seeking missile. “How long what?”

“How long have you…” 

Here, Lena faltered, and Kara could see her draw another ragged breath. 

“You said you…”

“I love you, Lena.” Kara took a halting step forward, daring to hope. “I didn’t just say that for show.”

The omega shook her head, looking mildly alarmed. “You don’t. That wasn’t really—“

Kara cut her off. “I’ve loved you since eighth grade. I think I fell in love with how you put mustard on your French fries in the cafeteria. Or, maybe you took the white laces out of your gym sneakers and replaced them with black ones. I think that was it.” 

Lena kept looking at her like a deer in the headlights, but her eyes were rounding, softening. There was a glisten there. Kara took another step.

“I knew for sure when you fell asleep in my lap during rehearsals for  _ Our Town, _ freshman year, and you drooled on my pant leg. Or sophomore year, when I started a fire in your science lab—and again I maintain it was purely by accident—and you giggled all the way through Mr. Lord’s swearing as he put it out.” 

Kara smiled fondly at the memory and found she was crying, but that didn’t surprise her too much. There were clear, bright tears gathering in Lena’s eyes too, more obvious now, and that wasn’t a surprise either. Nor was the easy way they both reached out and found the embrace again: Lena’s fists clinging to Kara’s suit, Kara’s hands enfolding Lena’s bare back. She knelt awkwardly on the bed, and drew Lena as close as she dared. 

“I have loved you for as long as I’ve known you, Lena.” She whispered hoarsely, into the omega’s shower-scented hair. “Being inside you, having you under me, touching you the way I did...it just made me know it was real.” 

For a long time, neither moved. The tears were quiet, and brief, but Kara could feel Lena’s shoulders shaking and her heart ached like it had been beaten against her ribs. She dragged her fingernails against the omega’s back and waited.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Finally, her patience was rewarded. Lena lifted to look into her eyes, blurred and rough-edged. “About this. About Supergirl. Any of it.”

“I was scared.” Kara admitted, freely. It felt good to say it. “And stupid. But mostly scared. I thought….I thought there would be time later to tell you. Some grand idea. I don’t know. Some way to make it easier.” 

She pressed her forehead to Lena’s, sighing. “I don’t think anything would, though.”

“No.” Lena’s fingers threaded through the tendrils escaping the ponytail at the nape of her neck. “But I understand wanting it to be easy. I...I asked you to help me in the first place to make it easier to get into your pants, after all.”

“You really didn’t have to go to that much effort.” Kara told her, semi-seriously. “I probably fantasized about that exact scenario so much I nearly dropped dead when you popped the offer.”

“I guess I’m lucky you didn’t.” There was a quick, shared laugh, and then Lena swallowed, heavily. “So, now.”

“Yes.” Kara echoed her. “Now.” She closed her eyes tightly and stroked along Lena’s back, preparing herself. “What do you want to do about this?”

“I…” Lena sounded smaller, and more helpless than Kara could ever remember, and the way her fingers curled at the alpha’s chest was stirring all of her protective instincts. “I don’t know. I just….it  _ hurts _ , Kara.”

The plaintive tone had the alpha almost growling in response, overcome with the need to soothe away the omega’s distress. She held Lena tighter, and contemplated her options. 

“I know.” She palmed Lena’s hair and back, unsure of what else to do. “Shhh. It’s okay. Do you…” Again, her throat felt dry, and she swallowed. 

“Do you need me to get you some phero blockers? Or just hold you? I’ll do anything you need, Lena. You don’t have to feel pressured to…to....”

“I need you to take care of me.” 

Lena’s liquid green gaze lifted to her eyes, and the force behind them was clear and lucid, despite the needy edge of desire crackling along the omega’s voice. 

“Can you do that?” 

“I can do that.” Kara assured her, readily. Her inner alpha was jumping with the need to do  _ something _ . “I can make you some soup, and we can put on the Great British Bake Off and you can make fun of Paul Hollywood—“

“Kara.” Lena interrupted her nervous babbling, with a low, forceful voice. Her fingers skidded down the alpha’s chest, meaningfully. 

“I  _ need you _ to take. Care. Of. Me.” 

“Oh.” Kara’s chest suddenly felt too small to draw air. Her cock, however, was only growing in size, hopeful as a puppy. “You want….”

“I want you. To fuck me. Until I can’t think anymore.” 

Lena pressed a hand to Kara’s too-tight chest and dragged her nails over one alert nipple, palming it. Her lips whispered against the alphas’ leaping pulse, and Kara gradually realized she was being climbed like a tree.

“Until I can’t  _ breathe _ anymore, Kara.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Kara whispered, breathless, and, before she knew what was happening, Lena had pushed her back onto the bed and was grinding her hips into the alpha’s swollen groin, rubbing and arching. 

“I want you to fuck me, either until I can’t cum for you anymore, or I die trying; whatever comes first.” 

Lena told her, and then her lips descended. 

In all the ways Kara had envisioned this, it had never resulted in Lena pouncing on her like a starved animal. She wildly cursed her imagination’s lack of depth and groaned into the omega’s needy, darting mouth, trying to catch her tongue. Her hands were on a mission downwards, sculpting around that fine Luthor backside, and she squeezed, giving way to her possessive impulses. Lena didn’t seem to mind. She was too busy grinding and rocking against Kara’s throbbing cock, while her kisses were feverish and frantic, landing everywhere. 

“Lena, Lena, Lena,” Kara panted, exploding hot breath into the omega’s lips, but Lena clearly wasn’t listening. “Hang on, let me get the suit— _ Lena _ !”

A small, hot hand was groping her through the thin Spandex. It was limited to exploratory cupping at first, but that was rapidly giving way to authoritative stroking, with special attention paid to the throbbing vein below the head. As close as she was already, Kara couldn’t withstand that kind of torture for long: Lena seemed determined to coax her erection to full hardness, but the unintended side effect of her actions would leave Kara spilling into the suit if she didn’t act quickly. 

Grunting with the effort of restraint, Kara finally managed to lift Lena by her hips and flip her, dropping the omega’s back onto the duvet. Lena attempted to draw half up on her elbows, as she let out a whine of pure frustration, but Kara pushed her back again, and ignored the huff, too busy stripping the stretchy material from her overheated skin. Lena caught on quickly and lay still, eyes large and round as lamps in the afternoon dim.

But by the time Kara was struggling with her boots—the damn zipper seemed to have disappeared, or else was using some kind of malicious camouflage—Lena had lapsed into stroking herself through her panties, palming a breast carelessly, while her fingers defined puffy labia against the sodden white cotton. Kara nearly wept with frustration, hopping on one foot as she kicked the other boot away. It went soaring into a floor lamp, shattering the hood to pieces, but neither noticed: Kara managed to de-boot herself, finally, and as soon as she stumbled back onto the bed, Lena was crawling up her body once more. 

A mad rush of kisses overtook her senses. Lena’s lips were needy and everywhere—nipping, licking, sucking. Her hips were rocking, and the lightest pressure was sending shockwaves through Kara’s whole body, starting from her groin and rolling to her ears. After some impatient fumbles at Lena’s back, she shredded the bra in her haste to get it off, and the panties didn’t survive much longer, but, for as much as Kara wanted to revel in the sight of Lena’s nakedness again, she had more pressing concerns. 

Fishing through the slit in her briefs, Lena’s deft fingers had found her cock, and the persuasive handjob she was receiving had limited her ability to form coherent thought. Kara grunted, and a small puddle of pre-cum spilled over the omega’s hand, drenching her wrist. 

“Easy, fff—fuck,  _ Lena _ ,” she panted. “You gotta slow down or I’m gonna—“

“In me.” Lena insisted, pupils black as night and lips redder than sin. She looked like a portrait of pure want. 

Kara let out an-all-too-helpless moan at the way the omega sucked her fingers clean, and took hold of her hips, guiding. The rounded curves there felt right in her hands. Lena sank down, accepting the swollen tip without much difficulty, but she keened and paused at the first few inches, hand on Kara’s chest as she stilled. 

Kara took the opportunity to lay a lacework of dark, bruising kisses all along the tops of the omega’s breasts, lavishing the perfumed skin there with attention. She knew she couldn’t mark Lena permanently, not according to Lillian’s ‘terms’, but she could satisfy her possessive instincts this way, so she did. With gusto.

“ _ Fuck _ , Kara,” Lena’s swearing never failed to send shivers through the alpha’s whole body. “So big...God, I forgot.”

The praise certainly wasn’t going to make her any  _ less _ big, Kara reflected, somewhat ruefully. Her base was already throbbing with tension, pounding like a second heartbeat, and her knot was going to swell soon. 

“Go slow,” she commanded, rubbing soothing circles on the ridge of pale hipbones below her thumbs. “Slow, Lena.”

The omega let out a breathy, feminine noise that almost had Kara thrusting up, regardless of her words. Lena let a few more inches in, sinking slowly, and from her lips were spilling the prettiest of sounds. High, begging, soft. It was addictive. 

So was the sight of her. Fingers splayed on Kara’s chest, (right where the symbol of the house of Zor-El would be), dark hair rolling back as she closed her eyes, lips parted. Her pussy was pink and slick and  _ open _ —Kara could see how ready she was to take the whole thing, and it sent a surge of primitive arousal through her alpha brain. 

But still, she repeated. “Slow, Lena. Good girl.  _ Such _ a  _ good _ girl. Nice and easy.”

When at last the omega’s shaking thighs were bracketing her own, there was a shared sigh, drawn from two mouths. Kara couldn’t speak for a long time; it felt _too_ _good_. She was sheathed in perfect heat, pulsing and gripping all along her length like a rippling wave, and she wasn’t alone in her hedonistic enjoyment, as she could feel Lena’s rosy little clit sliding against the start of her knot, coaxing still more clenches and gasps from the omega. 

“Kara,” Lena wiggled in her lap, panting. “ _ Please _ .”

“What do you need?” She had an inkling, but she wanted to hear Lena say it, sadistic as it may be. She stroked along the omega’s spine, waiting, even as her cock shivered and twitched, needing to thrust. 

“Fuck me,” Lena begged, almost immediately. “God, Kara, just fuck me  _ hard.” _

She was clearly too far gone to play games, lost in the throes of heat, and Kara felt a stab of sympathy—as well as want—twist in her gut. The alpha surged upward to swallow the resulting moan in a kiss, hips churning as she gave in to her natural instincts. 

“Yes!” Lena tore away to cry out, ecstatic. “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ —“

Kara’s hands molded around Lena’s hips, and started a jerky rhythm—awkward at first, and then steadily more fluid as she pulled the moaning, sobbing omega down to meet her ramming thrusts from below. She had to be cognizant not to slam too hard: she could still fracture Lena’s pelvis if she got overenthusiastic, and that thought did not bear contemplating. But her efforts at restraint were still immensely pleasurable, all the same, and soon the problem became less about overpowering Lena and more about not cumming explosively before she was ready. 

Huffing into the omega’s neck, Kara painted more lavish bruises along her collarbone, trying to distract herself—but it was no use. Her cock was pounding, throbbing with pressure, and it was roaring in her ears like the ocean, screaming for release. Somehow, she couldn’t seem to release her grip on Lena’s plush ass and her pace increased, drawing still more moans from Lena’s lovely lips. 

“Can’t,” Kara panted, pained and hasty. “F-fuck, can’t hold back….Lena—“

There was a whimper of acknowledgment and then a hot, lithe little hand was flattening between their pumping bodies, rubbing frantically at Lena’s clit. Kara moaned gratefully, and dug her fingers into Lena’s ass, giving in to her need to thrust, even as the pace became haphazard and sloppy. 

“Cum in me,” Lena ordered, hotly, lips breathing fire along Kara’s ear. “I  _ need _ it, I need your cum, fucking  _ do _ it, cum in me, cum in me—“

There was no earthly way Kara could deny her. 

With a raw grunt, Kara emptied into Lena’s clenching pussy, hips jarring frantically as she tried to draw out the pleasure as long as she could. Lena’s fingers blurred, scratching her abdomen, as the omega cried out with her, falling into her own climax. 

It was frenzied, too quick, and Kara knew it as soon as she started. Her release rushed up to flood Lena’s depths, but gravity worked against her, and she could feel the warm gush of her own spending leaking back down around the base of her cock. 

That wasn’t right. It was supposed to stay  _ in _ . Kara’s instincts didn’t approve of that, and neither, it seemed, did Lena’s. 

The omega let out a ragged, frustrated moan, and rocked back onto Kara’s cock, trying to catch the swell of knot rising against her. Her inner muscles were pulsing, trying greedily to hold as much of Kara’s cum inside as she could, but the tide leaking out of her was clearly upsetting her, as much as it did Kara. 

“Kara,” Lena whined, giving voice to their shared displeasure.

“I know, baby,” Kara petted her hair, trying to soothe, but she wanted to whine herself. 

The pressure hadn’t gone away in the slightest. She was still as hard as ever, and the orgasm had only increased her aching. Her knot was beginning to rise, bulging out from her base in a livid, angry red. It felt heavy and  _ hot.  _ There was no relief, no gasping afterglow. 

She clenched onto Lena’s ass, and tipped her back onto the bed. The omega gave a little  _ oof _ of surprise, but was otherwise compliant, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist and hitching herself closer as she dropped her head back onto the pillows. But that wasn’t enough for Kara: she took hold of Lena’s thighs and draped them over her shoulders, spreading the omega wide open for her pleasure. 

“God, Kara,” Lena’s voice was a raspy, smoky tendril of pure sex. “I need you to—“

“I’m gonna knot you,” Kara promised. Her voice was so low and fierce that, for a moment, it was almost unrecognizable to her own ears. “ _ Fuck _ , Lena, I need you to take it.”

“Please,” Lena agreed, hitching her legs still higher, pussy nearly convulsing in her lust. “Please, just please, oh  _ Kara _ —“

The high, breathless wail that left her lips only increased in pitch and strength as Kara begin the relentless grind forward. Her knot was aching, swollen, and it felt  _ far _ too big. She wasn’t sure how she was possibly going to get it into Lena’s tight, underused opening, but Lena didn’t seem to want her to stop. The omega arched against her, frantically pushing back against the pressure, and her body shone with sweat. 

Kara grunted. Pushing was a delicate chore: she feared she’d hurt Lena if she gave in to her forceful urge to just thrust it in and be damned. Her focus zeroed down: she had to find a way to help the omega open for her. 

In front of her eyes, Lena’s throat bobbed, glistening and pale in the light, and the unmarked pulse point called to her with every instinct in the young alpha’s body. She knew she couldn’t bite down—besides Lillian’s threats, they were too young, and it was far too soon—but her primal self demanded that she take hold, and give Lena the impression anyway. 

Her teeth sunk into Lena’s neck, penetrating just enough to give her a decent chance at a mating hold, and the omega cried out, going stock still. Lena’s body spasmed, as if being shocked with a live wire, and her hands flew up to dig welts into Kara’s shoulders—that healed as soon as she rent them. 

The trick worked, however, and Kara felt Lena’s body bloom open for her urgent, messy thrusts. A rush of slick fluid pulsed out around the knot, aiding its entry, and Lena’s labia stretched paper thin around it, grasping it tightly as the bulge began to push steadily inside.

Lena clutched her back, and her legs quivered. “Oh God,” she wept, “So much, oh God, Kara, so much—“

“You’re so  _ good _ , Lena,” Kara babbled in between sucking kisses, rocking her hips with relentless force. “So good, so good, oh  _ Rao _ I love you, I  _ love _ you Lena, yes,  _ yes _ —“

Kara let out a triumphant, hoarse shout into the omega’s neck as, with a slick clicking sound, the last thrust brought her fully inside. Lena echoed her with a scream loud enough to wake the dead. The thighs around her shoulders shook like a hurricane, and Lena’s walls clamped down, molding around the intrusive bulge tying her to the alpha. 

Lena choked out a gasp, as if in shock, and then the force of the omega’s orgasm wracked them both, slamming down around Kara’s cock like vise. Rippling waves milked all along Kara’s length, demanding that she release her seed, and Kara let out an entirely un-alpha-like wail of surprise and pleasure as her body obeyed Lena’s instinctive demands. 

It was bliss. Pure, shuddering bliss, like a thunder wave passing between two bodies. Kara had never felt such sweet release in all of her young life, and—judging by the glorious, gorgeous moans of the omega beneath her—neither had Lena. 

They clung together, as the force of Kara’s emptying drove Lena back into the mattress, legs slipping from her shoulders. A tidal wave of cum was steadily filling the sweet depths of her tightly-clasped pussy, and Kara idly wondered how there was even room for it all, even as she panted her ecstasy into Lena’s neck. She got her answer as she felt the omega’s concave little belly push against her abdomen, rounding with the swell of cum inside of her. 

Kara’s inner alpha rumbled with pride, and she dropped a hand down, flexing her fingers over the slight tent in her omega’s stomach. 

_ There,  _ she thought,  _ fill you all the way up.  _

Lena moaned headily in response, as if she could read Kara’s thoughts. Her fingers had ceased trying to draw blood along the Kryptonian’s muscled back, and were carding gently through Kara’s sweat-darkened hair, threading out the blonde tangles. The motion was soothing, almost lulling. Kara nearly fell asleep suckling at Lena’s neck, but managed to pull herself enough from the doze. She lifted her head, seeking the omega’s bright green eyes.

“Are you okay?” She asked, searchingly. “Was it...okay? Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Lena admitted, smiling back. “It’s a good hurt, though. Did you bite me, Kara Danvers?” 

“A little.” Kara grinned, feeling delightfully light. Almost weightless. “I had to get you to open up. But don’t worry, it’s not a mark. We didn’t  _ technically _ break the rules.”

“Technically.” Lena’s lips twitched. “And technically my mother won’t see it unless she FaceTimes me in the next...oh...six to eight months that it takes that monster to fade.”

“I’ll lend you some concealer.” Kara nudged her forehead, nosing close. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Lena confided, sighing happily. “In the moment...I wanted it for real.”

“I did, too.” Kara confessed. “But…”

“Later.” Lena agreed, slipping her fingers around the curve of the alpha’s ear. Her eyes shone. “We have time.” 

“We do?” Kara perked up. Her heart leapt. “You mean, we’re….gonna do this again…? You forgive me?”

“Perhaps. I haven’t decided.” 

Lena feigned coy, and then laughed. Her eyes were shiny. “But yes. Yes, we’re going to do this again. Yes...to later.” 

“Yes to later.” Kara echoed, and grabbed her in a squeeze. “You won’t regret it.”

The rest of whatever she wanted to say was swallowed in a kiss, and gradually, words dissolved into soft noises once more. The sky began to darken in the open windows behind the bed, spreading red and purple sunset across the Luthor lawn, and, as night fell, the noises never ceased. 

                                                                    ***

 

“I did it!” 

Kara came thundering into the Danvers living room, waving a manilla packet over her head like it was the Holy Grail. Alex looked up from her side of the Scrabble board, but Lena was already off the couch, abandoning her tiles in a rush. 

“You got in?” She met Kara in the middle of the room, grabbing the alpha by the shoulders. 

“NCU baby! National City University!” Kara threw a few mock punches in the air and then grabbed Lena by the waist, whirling her around the room. “I got in! And they’re giving me the athletics scholarship!” 

Alex got to her feet, jabbing Kara in the arm as her foster sister let Lena down to kiss her cheek. “Well, it’s not a full ride to MIT, but we can’t all be geniuses in this family. Kara, congrats!”

Lena blushed, and there was a happy little tinge of pride that Kara loved seeing.

It was becoming more common these days. Spending the last few weeks of the school year at the Danvers home instead of her own had been very good for the omega’s self-esteem—no matter how much Lex complained. Lillian had been frostily silent on the matter, but since Lena didn’t want to talk to her anyway, it was an easy miss. 

At first, Kara had been sneaking Lena into her room every night, but that ended quickly when they were caught by her foster mother, almost immediately. Eliza had taken one look at Lena’s quiet, hunched shoulders—after Kara sheepishly brought her in through the front door this time—and declared that Lena wasn’t going anywhere: she was home. Eliza Danvers folded Lena into her arms, and the thin shoulders stiffened in surprise, and then finally relaxed. 

“I’ve taken in more than one lost little lamb.” She had said, pointedly looking at Kara. “And it’s been a blessing. You’re a blessing to us, Lena.” 

Kara had never been more grateful to her foster mother than in that moment. 

Now, as Lena poked her sister in the ribs with the playful assurance she had so sorely lacked, Kara couldn’t help but thank her luckiest of stars that she had found herself here, in this family, at this time, to love this woman. 

“Alex, you know they only let me in because I’m a Luthor. Kara got into NCU on her own merits.”

“You didn’t just get in because you’re a Luthor.” Alex told her, putting an arm around the younger omega’s shoulders. “You got in because you’re brilliant. Kara,  _ tell _ her.”

“It’s true. You are brilliant. MIT is lucky to have you.” 

Kara wrapped them both in a hug. She might have applied a tiny bit more strength than was necessary, because both were left wheezing, but she felt her point needed making. 

“Now who’s up for pizza? I need to celebrate!”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I assume that means you need me to drive? Since you still haven’t passed your test?”

Kara gave her sister her best wounded puppy look, and Alex sighed, throwing up her hands. 

“I’ll get my keys.”

After the elder Danvers had left the room, Kara turned back to her girlfriend, taking her hands. “You know I’ll fly to visit you every night, right?”

“Not every night.” Lena reminded her, gently. “I do need to study at some point.”

But she smiled and brushed a hair back into Kara’s ponytail. “Weekends, yes.”

“Weekends you can come home with me, and Eliza will do our laundry.” Kara declared, feeling her heart do happy flip flops in her chest. “She said you won’t have time, and I’m hopeless at it, so she wants to do it. She also said you need feeding, so Sunday nights are family dinner night.”

Lena’s eyes looked suspiciously full of tears, so Kara drew her closer, and kissed her to keep her from saying something self-effacing or deflecting to humor. She’d learned this tactic in the last few weeks and it had served her well. This time was no different. 

When she left Lena’s lips, the omega looked up at her with a dazed, happy smile, and sniffled a little. And then she looked at Kara with that quiet intensity that spoke volumes, and everything in the world seemed to slow to a standstill. 

“I love you.” Lena said, quietly, and Kara’s heart nearly burst.

Those words hadn’t yet passed Lena’s lips. This was the first time. Lena had apologized profusely, but explained it was going to take her time to give voice to her feelings, thanks to Lillian’s decade-long conditioning never to admit to such weakness. And though Kara had reassured Lena a hundred times she didn’t need to hear her say it—to hear it out loud made her realize how much she’d longed for it. 

And here it was, now, in her living room, of all places. With Alex cursing up a storm in the background, as she turned the kitchen upside down for her keys. 

“Yeah?” Kara whispered, feeling raw and overflowing with emotion. 

“Yeah.” Lena confirmed. Her jaw worked, and Kara could tell she was fighting years of Luthor conditioning not to duck her head and move away. “I  _ love _ you, Kara.”

“I love you too.” Kara told her, nearly breathing the words right back into a kiss. “I love you, love you, love you—“

This time, it was Lena who shut her up. And when Alex finally returned to the room, she had to make several loud proclamations of disgust before either would stop kissing long enough to go get pizza.

 

                                                                   ****  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87), and check here if you’d like to support the creation of more of what you’ve just read!


End file.
